Bulletproof
by Otakupuke
Summary: Here at Ouran we welcome those rich and poor.With new exchange students coming in almost every week, things get a bit crazy and relationships start to form. Please, follow us Hosts as we go into the life of those here at Ouran.  Very heavy crossover
1. A Turning Point

After many years of evolving from scratch to a profitable and genius group, the host Club had finally made a considerate amount of money and a great deal of popularity. Kyouya, being the real brains behind the pretty faces, had come to the conclusion that it was time the club decided to actually start saving some of their profits. Of course, his conclusion was invalid until partially clarified by his lover and or "King" of the host club, Tamaki Suoh.

His odd love for the fool has no affect whatsoever on his concern for the club's finances. After all, his family and him had been providing for Tamaki ever since the summer when he made false judgment upon his father's orders and ran away. But now, Tamaki was back at home and Kyouya's family remained as rich as ever, but nonetheless; the club need to get real about things. It had been a complete year now and everyone was moving up in grades, getting closer to their graduation; life choices had to come over joy. Leaving all distracting thoughts aside, Kyouya slid his hand into his front pocket and searched around for his pencil.

Class was just ending and the desperation of the students around him had began to arise quickly as the clock continued to tick ever so slower, One single strand of hair swung in front of his left eye while he concentrated on the note laid before him, his pencil working eagerly at the paper. Several students had joined Ouran Academy this year, so instead of taking notes on tonight's homework assignment, Kyouya took it upon himself to find al the information he needed about them. Only one seemed to stick out though; Light Yagami.

The boy had transferred into the school only a week ago and was already drawing the attention of everyone around him, including Kyouya. Normally there was nothing special about those who attended Ouran, besides the Host Club that is, but Yagami-Sempai seemed to of been an exception. Didn't talk much, top of his class, unbelievably good looking and oddly persuasive, he had broken the normality of those here in Ouran and Kyouya was determined to find out the story behind it all. A small but irritating ring pulled Kyouya from his train of thought and dismissed the students from class. In order to avoid the swarm of busy bees, he stayed a few minutes after class to gather his things. His bag was soon filled with accessories, and or necessities, he had come prepared with. Looking around once more, Kyouya made his way down the hallway. Slow and steady, he passed largely framed windows that lined the wall of Ouran. Heavily flourished ceiling paintings drifted above him as his shoes taped against the tile.

Every hall here was practically the same, but the path to music room 3 always seemed to be brighter and, on a good day, crowded. Unfortunately, by the time Kyouya reached the door, only about four or five people had passed him; perhaps today wasn't the best day to sell his pitch about savings. His hand met cold metal as he gripped onto the doorknob and swung the door open. A sudden puff of air swirled out through the entrance, revealing an appealing arrangement of six hosts as they unexpectedly greeted him with words of welcome. Letting out a small sigh, he stepped into the room and waved them off, "Nice job. But, I don't quite think I'm the one you're trying to impress."

"Au contraire, mon amour." Warms hands locked behind Kyouya's back as he was tightly embraced. The elegant arrangement had been broke due to affections; so like Tamaki to disturb the peace of any room by basing his actions strictly on impulse. Of course, due to the lack of any 'real' relationships amongst the hosts, everyone practically swarmed around them. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing perfectly beside one another, shoulder to shoulder as they made snickering noises. Meanwhile Mori and Honey were intently gazing from behind, making sure not to miss a moment of it. Haruhi seemed to be the only host in this entire club that honestly didn't care, but still thought the pairing was cute. Ah well, hopefully someday everyone will learn that just because two people share a strong feeling doesn't mean you have to gawk over every little thing they do together.

Everyone who knew anything knew exactly what was going to happen next. Tamaki leaned forward, his hair lightly shifting with his every movement and attempted to kiss Kyouya. Within a matter of seconds, Kyouya had been able to slip from Tamaki's grip and send him stumbling to the floor, "Not in front of the guests." He stated with a slight smirk, making his way over to the couch.

"W-what guests!" An upset pout echoed from Tamaki's mouth as Kyouya watched him instantly appear in his usual corner of depression.

"Growing mushrooms again, daddy?" Kyouya tried talking to him but gained no response. It wasn't all his fault that Tamaki had decided to go completely against what Kyouya had told him about personal space and what not in the work place. Some people honestly just never learned. It was a surprise that Kyouya had even accepted the fact that the two were dating.

"Hey, why don't you go kiss him to cheer him up?" Kaoru and Hikaru smirked as they spoke in sync, only adding to the taunting tone within their voices.

Kyouya shoved his glasses up farther on his nose and leaned back against the couch, spreading his arms against the back of it, "If you want a show, boys, I'm sorry but they're not for free."

"Name your price."

"More than the both of you are worth."

The twins' faces darkened as they turned to one another, "Says the one who doesn't love his…_boyfriend."_

With that, Tamaki's head shot bolt up and he turned completely red. The shade Kyouya saw on his face was almost as bright as when they first kissed. It was that word. Boyfriend. Something about that word in this club, these people, and this room just didn't match. Normally the hosts would use it when they were talking to the girls, describing their wildest fantasies and what not, but never had any of them actually meant it. In all honestly, Tamaki and Kyouya hadn't exactly called their relationship that just yet, it was more like..socializing. In a romantic manner.

Kyouya sighed and leaned his head back against the couch, admiring the ceiling above him, "Tamaki. Please do come here a moment." A small gasp came from everyone in the room, even Haruhi had decided to participate in this small case of drama.

With a few seconds hesitation, Tamaki sulked over to Kyouya, his head looking straight ahead the entire time. "Yes, momma?"

"Closer." Kyouya didn't lift his head up.

The boy in front of him moved in just close enough for Kyouya to gently place his hands on the space between his jaw line and neck. Carefully, he pulled Tamaki down to his level so that their lips just barely met for a moment. The kiss he gained in return was warm and sweet just as always; always expect the best from the king.

Pure silence engulfed the entire room as Honey hid his eyes behind Mori's head and the twins, being their normal selves, watched with enthusiasm. Haruhi seemed to of turned away, so Kyouya couldn't see her reaction. Even though they were sharing a kiss, Kyouya kept his eyes open, as did Tamaki who was flushed completely colorless in the face. Finally, the short but sweet kiss ended and Tamaki swirled down to the floor, holding his own face.

"I say we close up early today. What do you all say?" Kyouya leaned his head back on the couch and began digging through his pockets once more. If he got no response than he would consider it as a yes and just cancel the club for today, after all, it was the end of the day and no guests had seemed to be interested in visiting.

"I-I-.." A small mumble came from the floor, but Kyouya ignored that and rested his feet on Tamaki's back in order to keep him quite.

"Sure. No one call me, I have some serious stuff I need to get done." Haruhi grabbed her bag and headed out of the room. Tamaki's yelps of protests sounded from the floor, but Kyouya only dug his heal even deeper into his spine so that he couldn't budge.

"See ya' later, boss." The twins followed after Haruhi, going directly against her orders. But that was none of Kyouya's business.

Mori nodded to the both of them without a word as he set Honey down so that he could pick up his bag of candy to go. An outburst of giggles sounded from the small senior as he skipped over to his cousin's side, "Bye, Kyo-chan, Tama-chan! Have fun!"

Kyouya acknowledged their departure and released Tamaki from the ground. It wasn't but a matter of seconds before his spouse began mumbling and growling about the decision that was made without him; typical Tamaki. If anything went down in the host club, or anywhere for that matter, Tamaki wanted to be the one in charge. Maybe that's why Kyouya loved him. For his confidence. No, that wasn't it at all. Tamaki's confidence only ever lead into pure self adoration.

"What'd you do that for! You just let them walk right out of here! What about the guests? The girls? The _princesses_!" Tamaki cried allowed as he threw his arms in the air, throwing one of his tantrums.

"They're obviously busy today."

"You don't know that, momma! They could just be..lost." Tamaki's gaze went down to the floor, as though admitting his defeat. Kyouya took this as pleasantly as possible, after all, he was used to being right almost all of the time.

"Lost?"

Kyouya watched as the boy hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. It was entertaining treating Tamaki in such a way. Then again, as his _boyfriend, _Kyouya had some sort of responsibility to care. Maybe one day he'd actually take up on that, but for now he had far more important things to worry about. It was time for him to go and find Yagami-sempai. "I'll speak with you tomorrow." Kyouya looked to Tamaki with a small smile and stood up from the couch, gathering his things.

Without warning, Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyouya's waist from behind, causing Kyouya to drop his bag, "Why not tonight, mon amour?" A startled look spread across Kyouya's face when those words were whispered into his ear. He couldn't tell Tamaki he was going to see another man, there was no telling what irrational assumptions he'd jump too. Instead of sticking around for heart felt farewells, Kyouya managed to slip from his grip once again and walked out into the hallway.

Now the place was practically empty. Everyone was either at home or in after school classes and activities such as tutoring or student council meetings. Each and every one of the students who attended this school had some sort of life to go back too; that case wasn't the same for those in the host club. The hosts were specifically brought together for a reason, or at least that's the way Tamaki put it, without each other each of the boys on their own just couldn't survive in this modern day world. In a sense, they had become a family, whether any of them wanted to admit it or not; Tamaki was right. With graduation coming up sooner than expected, no one was ready to give up their place in the club. Honey even joked about failing his senior year in order to stay here at Ouran, Tamaki insisted that they graduate, seeing as though if they stayed then well..sooner or later there'd be nothing worth staying for.

Kyouya continued walking down the hall, feeling a new weight on his shoulders due to the small depression he just put himself through. If only life could be as easy as everyone had panned it out to be. Back in the summer, he remembered what Tamaki had said to him when they were lying underneath a large tree hidden within the commoners park. The sun was hidden just beyond the leaves that swooped above them, but even the little light that soaked inside was shining directly on Tamaki. Kyouya remembered the feel of his spouse's hair when he rested his head on his chest and allowed him to caress every part of his beautiful identity; the smells that wafted around them were fresh and sweet, unlike any other.

Those words though. When Tamaki turned to him, at directly sunset and smiled, whispering lightly as though he was entirely at peace, "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that no matter what happens to the host club. You'll always be there to pick me up when I fall."

"I promise."

"With all your heart?"

"With whatever's left of it."

Kyouya meant it. He would always be there for Tamaki, no matter what happened, it was simply fact. Alright, so he did constantly put him down and tease him and what not, but Kyouya could tell that Tamaki understood. Tamaki understood why Kyouya was partially incapable of showing any other form of compassion; Tamaki understood everything about Kyouya, whether he liked to admit it or not.

With a sigh, Kyouya turned the corner, not realizing that there was someone coming from the other direction. Their bodies slammed into each other, sending them flying down onto the floor. Kyouya let out a groan as he grabbed his head, sitting up so he faced his 'attacker', "Pardon me. I should've watch where I was going."

"No, no. It was all me." The other boy chuckled as he sat up, rubbing his own cheek.

That's when Kyouya saw it. Those eyes. That hair. It can't be. Kyouya saw him leave the building not too long ago; maybe he forgot something. "Yagami-sempai…"

"Please, call me Light."

"Light. I'm terribly sorry, are you okay?" Kyouya eyed the boys face for a moment, studying every little aspect of him. There was something about Light..something…strange.

"I'm fine. Really." A forced smile spread across the boys face as he lifted himself up off the ground, extending a hand towards Kyouya. "Are you?"

Kyouya took his hand with a moments hesitation, allowing the other boy to pull him up off the ground. He really didn't like this Light Yagami. With grades and looks like his, he really shouldn't be so friendly. What did he have to be so happy about? "Yes, of course. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me up."

"Oh," Light wrapped his arms around his own stomach, releasing a small, but very convincing, laugh, "Yeah. No problem. So, where are you heading?"

"I was just on my way out, actually. Where are you going?"

"No where important." Light shifted on each of his heels and shrugged, "Well, I'll let you get going. See you in class."

"Yes. In class." Kyouya watched as Light walked away with ease. It was hardly understandable why the boy would already want to be on a first name bases, after all, this was the first time they actually ever talked. In class the two were basically competing to be the best. Either way, Kyouya could tell there was something odd about him.

A dark splash of black laid still across the floor, it caught Kyouya's attention. Anything dark here in Ouran normally had to do with the 'magic club', but this item had fallen out of Lights pocket. Perhaps the boy was in the magic club, it wouldn't be the first time something surprising came from that group. Kyouya picked up the notebook and began skimming through the pages. "It's just a bunch of names." Kyouya sighed with dissapointment and slid the book into his back pocket, turning on his heel to leave.

Before he could make it far, something whizzed past him. It was too dark to tell exactly what it was, but it certainly wasn't a shadow, the sun wasn't in the position for that. He looked to his side; no one there. Then to his other side; no one there. must have been his imagination. Kyouya shrugged and turned around where his face met up with blazing red eyes. A silence hung over him for a moment, unable to speak as the creature crawled off the ceiling and stood on it's feet. A wild like grin danced across it's mouth as it reveal sharply pointed teeth which just barely missed digging into the flesh of it's lips. Kyouya's heart stopped and he fell backward onto the floor, his eyes slowly beginning to close.

Hoarse chuckling sounded from about him as the room began to swirl whilst the creature pranced around making mockery noises. Kyouya wasn't sure what he was witnessing but it couldn't be anything good. He had read about these things; the stories, the articles, all of it. That creature with menacing eyes and a wicked smile was none other than a, "Shinigami."

"Oh, so you're still alive?" It laughed some more, hopping back onto the ceiling. "Nice place you've got here. The colors really match your skin tone." More laughter broke from without it's teeth, as it's hands began scratching at the center of his chest. The feathers that lined it's shoulders were wide spread and unappealing, it was noticeable that the lining of his shirt was stitched into his skin, keeping the feathers there with what looked like fabric.

"Who are you?" Kyouya kept his glare on the ceiling, not daring to take one look into the monsters eyes. He had no clue what it was capable of and in all honesty, he didn't want to know. "Why are you here?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Geez, I thought Light would at least have the decency to give me someone fun."

"Light? As in..Light Yagami?"

"I'm not permitted to say. But, I can tell you _my _name."

"Continue." Kyouya forced himself up, situating the glasses on his nose and took deep breaths. Could anyone else see this? Damn, he should have stayed with Tamaki. Putting up with endless hours of affection and annoyance from that boy had to of been better than suffering from hysterical illusions of death gods.

"I'm Ryuk. The moment you touched that notebook, I became almost immediately attached to you."

"So, you're now my property?"

"I'm no one's property. I'm just going to hang around 'till you get tiring so I can have the rest of your years."

"The rest of my years?"

"Just read the rules of the notebook."

Kyouya opened it to the front page, revealing white words carved into a pure black page, labeling "How to use it..I"

"1. _The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

2. _This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

3_. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

4. _If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a Heart attack._

5. _After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds (400 seconds or approx. 6.66 minutes)._

6. _The Death note will not affect those under 780 days old._

7. _A death note will be rendered useless if the victim's name is misspelled four times._

8. _If a death note is lost or stolen the owner will lose ownership unless it is retrieved within 490 days._"

After reading each rule carefully, Kyouya slowly shut the book and turned his face up to Ryuk, a sly smirk escaping his lips, "I think I can use this to my advantage.."

"Music to my ears." Ryuk broke into another laugh and watched as Kyouya scanned some more over the pages. He hadn't gotten to the secondary rules or any of the others, he simply felt like the only thing important was to know the bases of it.

As the day faded into night, and night faded into morning, Kyouya and Ryuk began to converse. Kyouya asked tons of questions on the way to school, trying to figure out what all exactly Light had done with the book, seeing as though there were tons of names written own. Ryuk was too stubborn to answer anything; but Kyouya was certain that at some point in their new relationship he would open up.

During class Kyouya remained silent. It was impossible for anyone else to see Ryuk unless they had touched one of the pages in the book. The Death Note rested in his backpack all day; it was far too risky to pull it out in class or anywhere near other people. Light had seemed to of forgotten all about it, because the next time Kyouya saw him was only because he had thought that Kyouya was hurt after yesterday. The boy really could be nice, that is, when power wasn't the only thing on his mind.

The day zoomed by, Kyouya had actually only spent most of it with Light, waiting for the perfect moment. He had planned to touch Light with the notebook at some point in the day. It was no fun without torturing him in some way, right? After all, Ryuk had told him how well Light played games when the book was in his possession.

Kyouya handed Light his bag during the last period and smiled the friendliest he could. Tamaki always said he could fake a smile really well, "Hey, Light. Do you mind grabbing my notebook for me? I forgot to write down our homework assignment."

"Sure thing!" light shuffled through the contents of the bafg for a moment, pulling out the Death Note and smiled cheerfully. "Is it this one?"

"Precisely."

"Hm. That's a pretty creepy thing to write on your cover, Kyouya. Don't want the teacher seeing that, she might take it up." Light chuckled and flipped through the pages a few times.

Kyouya watched with enthusiasm and carefully slid the notebook out of Light's hands just as the boys grip tightened. There was a noticeable change in his face and pupils. He remembered. Kyouya always knew there was a darker side to himself, but seeing the pain of Light remembering kind of got him thinking. Was it really worth it? Besides, what if Light retaliated irrationally? Impossible. The boy was much smarter than that. Besides, the real reason Kyouya wanted Light to remember was well because..with the two competing for the notebook, the other boy wouldn't be able to study as hard. It was all fun and games when it came to tricks, but Kyouya took them seriously; he had to be on top of everything. For his father. For his brothers. For his sister. For _his_ company.

Light glared in Kyouya's direction as he slid the notebook into his back and smirked, "Thank you."

"No problem."

Class continued on quietly, more silent than ever. It was kind of scary how quite was. The clock seemed to have broken the day before so there was no ticking, just..silence. Apprehension tickled the air as each student shot glances from around the room, noticing Kyouya and Light's slight tension.

"If you lit a match in this room it would probably blow up. Because I think we've hit a gas tank." Ryuk tried breaking the silence with his foolish humor, but only Kyouya and Light could here him. Neither cared.

That same ear piercing ring shot out through the classroom and Kyouya gathered his stuff, taking steady steps out of the classroom. He had left earlier today to see if Light followed along. Even though the hallways were crowded and each of his sides were blocked, Kyouya knew Light wasn't far behind. He couldn't be. The tension was still present.

"Hey! Kyouya! Wait up!" There it was. Light came jogging up to his side, pushing students out of the way with no manners at all, pulling off that same stupid smile. "Where to?"

"And why are you interested?"

"Maybe I'd like to join you. I hear you do this brothel kind of thing in music room 3."

"It is not a brothel. And maybe if you stopped listening to rumors and followed your instincts you'd know that."

"Whatever. I'm still joining you."

"There's always room for an extra pretty face."

Ryuk floated close behind them as the boys entered the host room. Light made a face at the scenery and shook his head, "Some place you got here."

"Indeed it is." Kyouya rested his bag on the couch and walked over to a small tea table, pulling out their checking book. "Earns us a lot."

"Oh yeah?" Kyouya heard Light's footsteps from behind him, but they weren't getting closer, they were moving to the side. Towards the couch. Most people underestimated Kyouya; bad mistake. Through all the hardships he faced, Kyouya learned that if there was one thing that was important in this world than it was pride. Pride made us who we are and what we were to become. Love and compassion along with socialization skills came in last. No one listens too a man who sounds like he runs a flower shop. Tamaki changed this. Tamaki taught Kyouya that pride was nothing compared to all the things Kyouya's family had ruled out. Listen to the world around you and you might just find a symphony. Tamaki was Kyouya's symphony. He opened his eyes to everything good and pure; he wouldn't approve of what Kyouya was doing here. With Light. Treating him this way, holding others lives within his hands.

But then again. Tamaki hardly ever approved of anything Kyouya did. Maybe this occasion was different. Kyouya could become number one over Light Yagami and prove to Tamaki that he was the best. Just like Tamaki always strived to get him to believe. Yes. He would do this. For Tamaki.

"If you're looking for the notebook. You're not going to find it in there."

"Oh. Haha. So you're the one that found my notebook?"\

"Indeed. And if you don't mind, which I'm sure you will, I think I'll be keeping it for a while."

"You can't do that. Isn't that considered stealing?"

"I like to refer to it as the term.." Kyouya glided the notebook out of his pocket and swirled around in his chair to face Light. His eyes were barely visible, just like he liked, due to the reflection shining off of his lens. He held the notebook up with two fingers and chuckled, "finders keepers."


	2. Don't Speak

Starting their first year here was tough enough already, and the fact that Yuki was just yammering on about the stupidest thing only made it worse. Ever since Tohru came into the Sohma's life everything was topsy turvey. Of course, Kyo was pretty happy as it was, after all, she was his girlfriend. It was really that stupid rat's fault that they had to transfer schools. Yeah, Tohru went around and basically spoiled it for them all like the air head she was, but Yuki practically screamed to the world about the curse on their household. Not literally, but Kyo saw it that way.

Kyo looked around at the hallway and ceiling, it was way too bright for him to handle. The colors of pink and what looked like gold were stunning for a rich kid school, but Kyo and Yuki had both grown up in a more simple type of décor. The only reason they were even allowed here at this school was because Shigure had managed to finally write a best selling book. It was either here or somewhere really cheap. Personally, Kyo had preferred anywhere but here. It was Yuki's idea that they go to this private school, apparently he thought that snobs were better at keeping secrets than regular people. That rat sure did fit in with these pricks.

The two trudged along side each other, keeping a reasonably good distance, as they tried to find their first class. They had already been through the middle school section of the academy and were still lost. Each hallway was getting tiring, all of them looked the same, even the bathrooms looked the same. It was sickening.

"I wonder what's behind that door." Yuki lifted a finger to his chin and examined one of the entrances they were passing.

"If you ask what's behind another door, I'm gonna mop the floor with you!" Kyo broke out in a fit and growled in Yuki's direction, tightening his hands into fists. Damn he really hated that rat. Why couldn't he just shut up for once? It's not like there's a mystery to solve behind every door in this building.

He really hated that rat with every aspect of his being, everything that idiot did was annoying. The hate and tension that lingered between the two was so extreme, Kyo was surprised he didn't choke on it. Just thinking about the things his cousin did pissed him off. Kyo was way better than Yuki and he knew it. Who got the girl? He did. Who trained in the mountains? He did. And no idiot rat was gonna beat him out of anything. Just because Kyo was the cat didn't mean he had to hold down the same life.

"Hm. I wonder what's behind that-"

"You think you're a real wise ass dontcha? Well I bet I can wipe that stupid smirk off your face real quick."

"Settle down. You're going to attract attention to yourself; it's not like we need anymore of that." Yuki nodded calmly and tilted his head, pointing to the wall that was just down the hall from them. "Don't tell me that door doesn't look interesting."

Kyo had to admit, it did look pretty interesting. The design that was carved into the wood seemed to of been perfect, matching along with every other hideous thing in this school. A sign swung just above it, reading 'Music Room 3' in Japanese lettering. No matter how intriguing the entrance seemed, Kyo refused to agree with Yuki. The cat crossed his arms and huffed, chuckling darkly, "You think that door looks interesting? I don't think you'll be seeing it that way when it hits you on your way out!"

"That made no sense."

"Alright, smart one! I bet I can open that door before you! You'll be sorry then, won't you?"

"Can you please be quite? I think we passed a library a while ago." Yuki's eyes closed as he continued walking peacefully down the hallway, his arms neatly crossed over his chest.

Who did that pretty boy think he was? Already he was taking up the part of the 'prince' of the school. Kyo thought that maybe he'd want to keep it low profile, but apparently you can't keep the prince away from his throne for long. Damn. Everything was so complicated here. All these hallways looking the exact same, it was like they had specifically designed it so that new comers would get lost. _Hey, kids! Here's a maze, have fun trying to make it to the other side! _Kyo's face lit up a bright red as he bit down roughly on his lower lip, allowing only a muffled groan of impatience float around the inside of his mouth. Each of his knuckles began to turn white as he lifted his hands in the air and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Damn it! You think you're a real wise ass, huh? Well I'll show you!"

Nostrils wide open and his mouth in the form of an angered grin, Kyo took off down the hallway. He could just feel his feet catch fire as he shouted words of triumph, allowing Yuki to eat his dust. Literally. That rat was probably back there choking while he watched his very own cousin race off to victory. Justice had finally been served. Jumping into mid air, Kyo's hand landed firmly on the door knob. The metal was warm and pleasant; it was sweet. The taste of finally beating Yuki that is. If only the setting could be a bit darker, maybe orange. Yeah, orange was an intriguing color.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" With a single tug, Kyo's hand slide from the door knob as he was flung against the floor. His force was too strong and when the door latched itself closed, some sort of reaction occurred, throwing Kyo to the ground. Damn Newton's First Law; who was he to say that there was such thing as a scientific explanation? Just because the door was locked didn't mean Kyo couldn't get in. Just a little push and shove would be enough to get that sucker open. It was impossible for him to stop now; he was so close to his first chance at beating Yuki. So, he did just that. He pounded against the door, hoisting his fit up against the frame and pulled at the knob until he was practically screaming to the entire school about how terrible this was.

During his tantrum, Yuki had slowly swerved around the corner with his hands rested just neatly over the fabric of his shirt, "I wonder what's down this hallway."

This school really did bring some bad luck. Hopefully Tohru could find her way around the school easier than they could. The thought of his fragile girlfriend wondering around a strange building filled with rich men was offsetting. It hurt enough to know that she had only recently been considering not dating him due to '_school work_'. Sure they '_loved'_ each other and all; but love doesn't last forever. Especially when it came to people like Kyo. His heart was locked up and his soul was fried, no one wanted to love someone who had no emotions. Well, having Tohru around changed all of that. There was just that special something that drew the real him out. She really was amazing, too bad Kyo wasn't capable of treating her right.

Just thinking about Tohru made Kyou smile slightly. It was rare that he smiled, even if they were dating. Happiness just wasn't an emotion Kyo seemed to be ready for. Either way, he handled everything pretty well for someone giving it their first go. With a shake of his fist he rolled his eyes and followed behind Yuki.

"Hey, weren't we just down this hallway?" Kyo searched around and groaned, smacking a hand to his forehead. "You led us in a circle, you idiot!"

"No. Just because every hall _looks _the same doesn't mean it _is_ the same."

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanna find the cafeteria, and fast. I'm starving."

"Hopefully they serve rice balls."

"You dumb ass, this is a fancy school for snobs like you! Of course they don't serve rice balls."

"I advise you to stay quite."

"And why's that? Huh, you gonna do something about it! Go on, give me your best shot!"

Yuki simply rolled his eyes and continued walking. Kyo followed angrily. Damn. Everyone thought that they could just run all over him; it was unacceptable and in all honesty, it kind of hurt his nonexistent feelings. No one understood. No one would ever understand. No one would ever even listen. Like he cared.

After at least what felt like another hour, the two landed in the cafeteria. Smells of cooked fish began wafting throughout the air as small chats continued between at least two or three people. Each kid was neatly seated at a table, napkins rested on their lap, and not one elbow was rested against the wood. Not one person looked up to acknowledge the fact that Yuki and Kyo had entered. Yuki looked surprised; he wasn't the prince anymore. So far there had been at least ten better looking guys walk past, all received way more attention than Yuki did. Served him right; going around like he was on top of the world or something.

Seeing all the fish and leaves and stuff, Kyo suddenly lost his appetite. Who could possibly swallow things that came from a tree? People aren't panda's. Plants are made for..other things. He didn't know what, but it sure as hell wasn't made for eating. Stupid rich kids, Kyo would end up brining a lunch from home for the rest of the year if this garbage was all they sold. He'd rather eat a sack lunch than barf when trying to take a bite out of what looked like barely cooked fish. Who ate fish raw anyways? Okay, Tofu was okay. But just plain raw fish was unacceptable.

His eyes searched around the cafeteria for somewhere to sit; Yuki had decided to take off else where. Good thing too, Kyo didn't think he could handle one more minute of that jerk. There was no where to sit. Or, nowhere empty to sit. Damn it, it was like middle school all over again. Being the odd one out was getting tiring; it was about time he took charge and maybe made a new friend. Yeah, like that would happen. Though, something did catch his eye. A boy.

Dark brown hair neatly curved into the bone structure of the strangers face, his light blue academy outfit was perfectly shaped to his figure and the smile he had pasted on his face was friendly and inviting. The boy carried a box, and sat down at a table full of other guys. But, he was nothing like them. Their smiles seemed all phony and screwed up; his was natural. It was irregular for such a creature to catch Kyo's attention, but something with as much beauty as him deserved to be observed and admired. How odd. A boy, as beautiful and timid as a girl, it was astounding. Even more surprising, was that Kyo's head was working exactly like this. It was crazy; everything about this stranger was incredible. So incredible he had Kyo's thoughts all jumbled up and mushy. Disgusting.

Before he knew it, he was running directly into a random pillar that was placed in the cafeteria. Without a noise, he fell to the ground and held his face. He didn't cry, or yell, he was way too in shock for that. Damn attractive boys and their gorgeous eyes.

"Hey, Kyo!" Tohru's smiling face was suddenly hovering over his as she kept her distance, a small worried look just hidden behind the smile. "What're you doing on the floor?"

Kyo quickly got up off the floor and scrambled backwards, avoiding eye contact at all cost. _Oh, yeah, he forgot that he had a girlfriend_. With a nervous chuckle he removed the hand from his face, "Oh! Ha, nothing. Exercising is all"

"Kyo! Your nose! It's bleeding!"

"Wha-?" True enough. He looked down to see a straight stream of blood dripping from both of his nostrils. Oh shit, did this mean.."I gotta go! I'll catch up with you later!" Kyo dashed off to the boys bathroom and quickly got into the stall, breathing heavily. Was it really that serious? So serious that he got a nose bleed? Thank goodness no one else saw. Damn it.

"Kyo?"

"Huh.." Kyo lifted his head and saw Yuki's little face peaking up above the stall door. How the hell did he get up there! That damn rat learned how to defy gravity. Shit, Kyo was really behind in this race now.

"Tohru said you came in here. I was forced to come and get you out."

Kyo made sure to keep his nose covered. The bleeding hadn't stopped and he didn't want that idiot to have his way with the situation. This school really did suck, everything about it, nothing, and he really did believe NOTHING at this school would ever make him feel welcomed. Even that boy, the stranger, couldn't make him feel like he belonged here. And now here he was, standing in a bathroom stall, bleeding, with an idiot rat watching him like he needed babysitting. The world here was a dark, cruel place.

"Go away." Kyo gripped onto his face tighter, muffling his speaking.

"No."

"Can't you listen for once and just leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Tohru wouldn't stop bugging me if I did."

"GO AWAY!" Kyo kicked the stall door open, sending Yuki flying into the sinks beside the door. His fists were clenched and his breathing was deep due to the activity he just pulled. Blood from his nose splattered against Yuki's clothes and he quickly drew his hand back up to his nose. This really sucked.

Yuki's face looked stunned as he pressed a finger into a small dot of blood that had landed on his cheek, "Um. I'll come back later."

He never came back.

Later on in the day, way later on, like last period, the two met up in the hallway they had been in earlier. Or the hallway they had been in in the first place. Either way, it was still the hallway that they had been in at some point.

"I'd still like to know what's behind that door." Yuki's hand pointed once more towards Music room 3. See, it was the hallway that had been in earlier.

"I bet I can open it first."

"Be my guest."

Kyo dashed over to the door and pulled on the door knob carefully. He didn't want a retake of what happened earlier. The entrance opened easily. A breeze swept over the two of them as rose petals came whirling out through the door. Everything was so bright; is it possible to go blind from this?

"Welcome princess!" Several voices greeted them in harmony as Yuki slowly slid into the room, shoving rose petals off of his shoulders.

Eight, perfectly arranged boys were standing, and or sitting in front of the entrance. What the hell? A blonde boy stood up and offered out his hand, quickly taking Yuki's, "First time?" He kissed the back of it and swooped Yuki up in his arms, so that the two were delicately entwined with one another. One of the boys, a far more depressed looking one stood farther in the back so that his face wasn't sown, but each of the others were so open about their bodies. Had they just unleashed a brothel of rich kids?

"Come in." A tall guy, pulled Kyo in by the arm, carefully placing both hands on his hips. The glasses that were nuzzled on top of his nose slid down slightly so that his eyes were revealed. It was impossible not to stare at them. These boys were gorgeous. That's when he realized. In the center of each of them was the boy he saw earlier. No wonder he was so pretty! He had to be exhibited for money! Kyo's face flushed as he squirmed out of the guy's arms, standing his ground.

"Who are you?" Kyo demanded. Yuki was still being embraced by the blonde, who had seemingly turned foolish by the looks of it. Stupid creatures.

"Why, we're the Host Club. Haven't you come to play?" The guy with glasses questioned.

"Play, play, play!" Two boys, twins to be exact, threw their arms up in unison and chanted with grins marked along their mouths.

"Hell no!"

"Then why are you here?" The brown eyed beauty he had met earlier, stepped down from the chair he was snuggled up on and looked at him puzzled. The boy really was a natural; Kyo could just feel himself melting in his shoes during every second that they stood there. Dear lord was this how it felt to be in love? Real love? Or just horny?

"I-"

"We came because we thought this room was abandoned." Yuki spoke up once he pried the blonde off of him. "We're new here, you see. I'm Yuki Sohma and this is my cousin, Kyo Sohma. Who are you?"

"As I said; We're the Host Club." Glasses spoke up again.

"I think they mean names, Kyouya." The natural smiled pleasantly and shrugged his shoulders, holding out his hand for the boys to take. "I'm Haruhi."

Yuki shook the boys hand with ease and offered that same old stupid smile. Whereas Kyo was worried. He had never really, experienced what it was like to touch this person. If it really was love, then what if he got shocked? Like, a firework or something. Or what if he was just horny and his nose started bleeding again? Oh damn. Here goes. Kyo reached out for the boys hand, but before he could touch it, his whole body stumbled forward. He suddenly felt warm fabric pressed against chest as he grabbed onto the boy in front of him to prevent from hurting himself or something during the fall; it was really just a reflex.

POOF.

Bright pink smoke filled the room. A prickling feeling began to erupt through Kyo's skin as fur formed along his arms and every other aspect of his body. The transformation from human to animal wasn't all that painful, but this time it came as a huge shock. Ears tore through the top of his head, a tail to match quickly squirming out from the end of his spine. The world around Kyo began to enlarge as his now small and frail body went tumbling towards the ground; everything was happening so fast, it was hard to tell who all was really watching. He landed on the pads of his paws and dug unsheathed his claws so that he could cling to the tile of the floor. What just happened? They normally only turned to animals when hugged by someone of a different sex or when they're under a lot of stress, why now?

Kyo's eyes turned to slits as the fur on his back pricked upward in a frenzy, "YOU'RE A _GIRL?"_

The brown eyed girl stared at him from the floor, her eyes completely in shock, but she didn't scream or run; just stared straight into his cat eyes with curiosity and confusion.

In those ten seconds, life just wouldn't ever go back to the way it was.

In those ten seconds, everyone in this room found out his secret.

In those ten seconds, Kyo fell in love.

Kyo watched as she stood up and smiled, picking him up in her arms, "Genetically speaking, yes." She made a cute face after speaking and began petting him. Could she not tell he was practically naked? Oh well.

He hoped out of her arms and rolled his eyes, ignoring all the stunned faces in the room, "Explains it."

"You stupid cat." Yuki moved a strand of hair from his face with a side, shoving Kyo to the side with his foot. "I'm sorry,. But we're going to have to erase your memory now." The rat smiled as pleasantly as possible, allowing all the shocked replies to echo in the room before shrugging.

"He's beautiful!"

"Huh?"

The twin boys slid up on either side of Yuki, placing their hands over his head and waist. Dear lord, what kind of world did Kyo open now? A sparkling background appeared behind the three as the twins forced some embarrassing poses with Yuki. One of which was really disturbing considering the way they were all touching each other. For once, Kyo was kind of glad he had turned into a cat. No one could ever do anything wrong with a cat.

"Can we keep him, boss?"

The blonde studied Yuki for a moment, then looked back at Kyo with an odd face. Wow, this guy was really bad at trying to be serious. Suddenly a squeal of joy escaped the boy as he wrapped his arms around the three, perfectly posed, boys and giggled. "Of course we can! Oh my goodness, they'll create such a fuss who knows what'll happen!"

"Do we get any say in this?" Kyo meowed.

"No." This tall guy with some short kid on his back said his first words. Hm, he might just be Kyo's favorite out of this group.

"There's something I should tell you, though.." Yuki squeezed his finger out from between the boys, a dark shade covering his eyes.

POOF.

"..we come back naked."


	3. Twisted

Disgusting. Disgraceful. Disturbing. Utterly imperfect and completely unacceptable. This place was garbage; no symmetry whatsoever. How could these humans possible live out their lives not knowing what foul creatures they were really seen as? One would think that, for a rich kid school, they'd at least have the audacity to fix the mirrors in the bathroom. The calculations had already been made and each mirror was set off at least half an inch to the left, all because the one mirror on the edge was all screwy. He hadn't been here on Earth for more than a day and already he had chose the exact worse place to be. Maybe if he had actually planned his visit down here it would be better.

Then again, Kid had only came down to Earth due to his own failure to stay away from the hole that split the worlds. He couldn't remember it now, but him and Lord Death (his father) got into a silly argument over something and Kid headed out of Death City. The children of Meister Academy weren't supposed to leave Death's grounds without his direct permission; but Kid saw that it was only appropriate considering he was a Shinigami after all. Actually, in all truth, it wasn't his fault he fell. It was someone else's fault. Yeah. He remembered that.

Ah well, he was here now and there was no possible way of getting back up until his Father allowed him permission into their world; which wouldn't possibly happen until the game was over. The game. That's all life was. A game. Death's game to be exact. And everyone in the human world were just minor players. Meaning that Kid was now just a player. Very well then, if it's a game his father wants; then it's a game he's going to get.

Scraping the heels of his shoes against the floor, allowing small groans of distress to flow out of his mouth in order to keep himself from an outburst, Kid glided down the halls of Ouran. While the décor was exquisite, one, being any living being on this God forsaken planet, could tell precisely where the mistakes were hidden. Just like a commoners school, the paint chippings were covered with knock off paint found in the basement, the tiles that were peeling up were simply pounded upon until they stuck to the gum that rested underneath it for decades, and of course, the fruits from the day before were simply rinsed off and thrown into crates; never fresh. Why did Kid know these things? Only because he saw them happening right in front of him. Humans were so blind. Their souls. They reeked of injustice and…imperfectness.

Now. Whether he liked it or not, he was stuck here.

In this city.

In this school.

In this world.

It couldn't be that bad. He had a lovely home to stay in, and already he could tell that he would find much comfort here. The sweet blonde that picked him up off the street had a perfectly symmetrical home; stairs leading in both directions in order to get to the next floor, a bed that was placed neatly in the middle of the room, and best of all, he had at least EIGHT different toothbrushes. Eight! What a marvelous number! Simply splendid! Amazing! Spectacular! Just thinking about how symmetrical everything in the boys home made Kid excited, almost so excited he couldn't contain himself. In fact. He didn't contain himself. Sparkles of pure joy leaked through the pores of his face, enlightening his entire view on life as he skipped the rest of the way to class, wearing a cheeky grin on his face all up until he opened the door.

That's when he saw it. And what a sight it was. A monster. A big disgusting, good for nothing, beast of terror. And it was staring him down. A weight added onto his shoulders as his heart dropped all the way down into the soles of his shoes. Damn this world and all who inhabit it. One drop of happiness present in his mind and a sight like this pushed it directly to the back of his subconscious. How was something like this even close to bearable? Was he expected to sit in here with that..thing staring him down? That terrible, gross, horrifying thing?

"Excuse me. I think I'm in the wrong class. I wasn't told THAT would be in here." Kid pointed to desk in the center of the front row. No one sat at it. Just an empty desk. Oh, but it was much more. Much, much more.

"Pardon?" The teacher looked confusedly at the object, as well as all the rest of the class. "It's a desk.."

"No. It's disgusting."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Watch your mouth young man.."

Kid cut her off, "Disgusting. Foul. Disgraceful. Useless. Imperfect," Kid's fists clenched together as his face shot to the ground in pain, "Asymmetrical!" Kid jumped up in the air in extreme action, hurling himself at the desk. Both the hideous object and Kid toppled over, only the desk landed on top. Shit like this always put up a good fight. "Shinigami….CHOP!" Kid slammed the side of his hand against the desk. Shattering pain shot directly through his hand, leading into his arm and sent a squeal of agony from his mouth. His entire arm went numb and began throbbing with pain as the flesh began to swell.

Murmurs began to sweep across the room as Kid struggled with the desk, using his now only good hand.

"_What did he just say?" "I think he said something about going shopping." _

Finally Kid gave up. The desk was too heavy to pick up with one arm. Death won this round. Death one, Kid zero. Fair enough game. After a few minutes of pure defeat, the weight of the desk lifted from his chest and he jumped immediately off the floor, holding his fists proudly in the air, "I was just taking a break!" He stopped and looked at his hero for a moment.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

The desk was placed back on it's legs and slid into it's original spot. The corner was still chipped and one of the legs was an inch off the floor so it was all wobbly. No one else cared. Kid cared; but not enough to attempt breaking it again.

"You're welcome." The hero spoke up and held out his hand with a grin; a little too cocky, in all honesty.

"Diegad Kidashio." Kid took the strangers hand, stating his fake human name, shaking it firmly.

"Edward Elric, but you may of already heard of me." Edward gave a cheeky smile and pulled his long sleeved shirt even farther over his other hand.

"No. I haven't. You must be of short importance here.."

"_SHORT! WHO YOU CALLIN' SHORT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'D SAY I'M A DWARF! A DWARF! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE, DWARFS MAY BE NICE, BUT THEY ARE NOT MY TYPE!" _

"Calm down."

"_NOW YOU'RE GOING TO CALL ME A SHORT WITTED CLAM! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SHORT, HUH? YOU KNOW, THIS IS THE THANKS I GET FOR SAVING YOUR SORRY ASS, THEN YOU KNOW WHAT, I JUST WON'T SAVE YOU NEXT TIME! I MIGHT JUST BE TOO SHORT TO DO A DAMN THING NEXT TIME! HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL, TROLL?" _

Kid slapped his hand to the boys mouth, shoving his face to the side, "Shut up, idiot."

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Three bells went off to signal that class was starting; or at least Kid assumed that was what it was for. Each student took a desk and sat content, waiting for the teacher to start her teaching. Kid pointed out the best desk as possible; it wasn't easy, what with each having some disturbing flaw within them. Finally, in mild satisfaction, Kid placed himself in the right corner of the classroom; he could care less for hearing instructions or even seeing any of the faces of these…creatures. None of them even deserved to breath. Kid was surprised they just didn't kill themselves every time they looked in the mirror. Suicide was always an option when it came to appearance.

Immediately, the teacher assigned a disappointing social project. Whoever you were assigned to today would be your partner for the rest of the year; _choose wisely_. What was this class anyways? Science or something like that? Maybe. Kid was just randomly put into classes, after all, his roomy's father was the Chairman of the school board and he wouldn't possibly allow an uneducated commoner take residence in his house. Kid had no idea who to work with. A couple of girls looked his way, but they just giggled and turned around with unpleasant words. Kid didn't understand. Or maybe he did, but didn't want to admit it to himself. Either way, he didn't want to be in here. A few times in Death City had he endlessly wished to come down to Earth, but damn, once you get that 'normal' teenage feeling, you just want to run away like a mouse being chased that a cat. His host's quote actually. The day he found him on the street, Kid had tried running away and the blonde called him 'Mousy' as if that made any difference in his attempt to escape.

No one asked to be Kid's partner. So he just sat.

The center of the room cleared out as all the kids joined in pairs of two, all spread out in different sections. Kid looked around for a moment. No one seemed to be available. Then he spotted one boy sitting on the same row as him, in the far left corner. The last kid in the room.

Teacher lady forced the two to sit in the center of the back of the room, paired, as it were.

"I'm.." Kid started.

"I am God." The stranger cut him off, calmly and confidently, not so much as giving a glance in Kid's direction.

"What?"

"Not what. Whom. And whom I am is God. Plain and simple. Don't forget it."

What the hell? Kid, of all people, had to get the one psychopath in the room who hallucinated about dictatorship. No. Not dictatorship. This guy literally thought he was God; the highest of all powers. Not even Kid thought he was God, and he was a Shinigami, possibly the closest thing there was to a God.

"I see. My power is too great for you, it has left you speechless. It's alright, God is not impatient with his subjects. But I do demand that you speak sometimes."

"I'm Diegad Kidashio."

"Kid. I'm Hayato Naoi, your God."

"Whatever."

Teacher lady started off by assigning the project for this week. Each group had to get to know one another a create some sort of big collaboration of their differences and similarities. Everyone seemed to be thrilled, considering the project was simple enough, but Kid's expression didn't even flicker. Damn you humans and your witty asymmetrical traps of doom.

Class from that point on was dedicated to working/talking. Talking in order to get the little social part done with and working so that everyone could at least get started. The rest of class for Kid consisted of grumbling and trying to fix the pencil on his desk. He had gotten everything else to be perfectly positioned along the smooth wood, but this one, really long, pencil decided to be stubborn and roll crookedly every time it was placed next to the others.

One more try.

Two more tries.

Okay, maybe one more.

Last one?

Damn it.

"What are you doing?"

The voice beside Kid finally spoke up. It had been half the entire class period and that was all Naoi-kun had to say. That was _all _he said. After their God talk, Kid just completely forgot about him, it actually wasn't that hard considering he had sat silently the entire time. Maybe the two could actually get along, but only if they were capable of going along the way they had been. That's when Kid realized. This stranger had been _watching _him this entire time. That was why he was so quite. Damn. Kid must've looked like a complete fool, inhuman, sitting here keeping only to himself and inanimate objects. Then again, Naoi-kun had really been allowing him to do so. An excuse. Good. "Are you blind? What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You forget your place. I am.."

"God, yeah, I know."

The pencil slid down the desk and into Kid's lap.

Naoi reached.

Kid snapped.

The ground had never felt so good.

Ring. Ring. Class ended.

Floral designes and millions of kid's flashed before his eyes took off at lightening speed down the hallway. First day of school, starting out late, and already he had been violated. Naoi, that boy, that stranger, sexually harassed him. When he went for the pencil, he grabbed onto something else in that area. Why wasn't the heat gone from Kid's face yet? It wasn't that big of a deal. Well, maybe it was. It sure seemed like it was. After all, it wasn't everyday you meet a new person and they "accidentally" get a hold of your "junk".

He continued to zoom through the hallway, sprinting as it were, until a hand grabbed onto his shoulder a shoved him against a wall, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Naoi stood before him, realizing his collar and offered a somewhat friendly smile, "Hey, partner. I was just making sure we spend as much time as possible together so we can get the project done." His smile remained but his voice deepened and his face got darker as he leaned in closer, "If you tell anyone what just happened. I may have to punish you."

"Get away from me, you asymmetrical freak!" Kid shoved him out of the way and kept walking, slower now as to not draw attention.

"It was an accident!"

"Sure it was!"

The other boy caught up quicker than Kid thought he would. It was impossible to keep him away now. They were partners. Whether he liked it or not; they were partners. _Please come and take me away from here, dad_.

"Hey, you think I wanted to grab.._that_!"

"Well it sure did feel like it!"

"I was going for the pencil."

"Who mistakes _that_ for a pencil?"

"You can't blame me, from what I felt it was about the same.."

Smack.

Kid trudged along as Naoi tightly clung to his arm. Apparently if you hit the poor sap he starts to suck up to you. Death's ways of torment were cruel and unusual, but Kid could handle a guy like Naoi, he had handled Black Star before, hadn't he? The two continued on like this until they were just about to pass Music room 3, that's when Naoi stopped him by dragging the heels of his shoes on the floor.

"I must go in there. You, Kid, are going to have my back."

"What's in there?"

"The worst thing you can possibly imagine. A service of injustice."

"Right." Kid nodded curtly and turned over, pressing his back against Naoi's. He was prepared for anything. The worst thing possible, well that had to of been his father, wait. No. The worst thing he could possible imagine was a room with different colored walls, striped wallpaper and a hideous arrangement of furniture. Just thinking of such a disgusting scene sent shivers down his back.

Kid listened silently as Naoi shoved the door open. From both sides of him, light appeared and a breeze shifted just beyond Naoi's figure so that Kid could feel it. Kid grasped onto Naoi's hands from behind his back, allowing him to guide him into the room. He had his back. As much as he hated the boy, he had his back. Partners kind of had to stay together. It was like a weapon and a meister. Except, Kid was the weapon. His wavelengths didn't match Naoi's in anyway. The two were uneven and unexplanatory, but Kid could see that if they tried to match, one of them would get hurt. Compared to Kid's soul, Naoi's was small and..disfigured. That was strange. Kid had never seen a human wavelength looked so funny like that; he'd have to check on that sometime, maybe get Makka down here, or even Stein.

"Welcome, princess!"

Kid quickly moved from behind Naoi's back, positioning himself on his partners side with a karate stance. A group of boys greeted the two with open arms and loving smiles.

"Mousey, how did you find me!" Tamaki, Kid's roommate, cried out with joy.

"Oh. It's you guys." Kid stood up straight and elbowed Naoi in the side, pushing him back. "Sorry this idiot just barged in here unannounced."

"Is this the boy you were telling us about, Tama-chan?" Mitskuni, the small blonde senior approached Kid and tugged on his pant leg, grinning.

"Yes. This, is my wonderful Mousey!" Tamaki twirled over to Kid and wrapped his arms around him. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Please shut up."

"Kid-chan! Don't be so mean to Tamaki!"

"Mitskuni…" A beautiful creature with a perfectly symmetrical figure and face slid behind the small boy.

"Who are you, my gorgeous friend?" Kid shoved everyone out of the way and gripped onto this boy's hand, staring up at him with eager eyes. He was marvelous, spectacular, it was hard to contain the excitement that simply began to burst through Kid's every being. He didn't deserve to be in this true God's presence, he was a disgrace, a monster. He was simply blinding this piece of beautiful artwork that was crafted as a man.

"Hey!"

Whack.

Kid was kicked away from the boy and sent flying towards the, once again, greeting tile. Naoi hovered over him, face hot red and growled. "Don't be such an idiot, these guys are no good!"

"I'm sorry. But who are you to say that we're no good?" A brown headed boy immerged from behind the couch, easily and attractively. He held his head high and stared Naoi down without hesitation.

"Hayato Naoi. President of class, well, you already know what class, don't you, Light Yagami?"

"Why would I know that?"

"Because you are friends with Kyouya Ootori; he knows everything."

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but who are these guys?" A gray headed, innocent looking, boy squeezed out from between the twins and looked to Tamaki who was just sweltering with joy.

"No one wants to here your voice, you stupid pretty boy! Just shut-up and let them finish their conversation!" A hot tempered ginger shouted from a table to the left. He hadn't said one word since the boys came in and seemed to only be there because he had too. Either way, Kid didn't care. He had actually already met Mitskuni, Haruhi, Mori, Tamaki, The Hitachiin Twins, and Kyouya; every other face in this room was new and unimportant.

"They're hosts, my beautiful prince!"

"What?" Kid and Naoi jumped in unison and gave Tamaki a wild glare.

"Are you sure you want to make your guest and his boyfriend part of the host club, Tamaki? Haven't we enough with the new members we added?" Kyouya spoke from behind his _new_ black notebook.

"The more the merrier, right!" Mitskuni giggled with joy, while the two, young, new comers were dragged to the back room to be changed into Ouran uniforms. Kid gave no struggle whereas Naoi practically had a heart attack.

Time for a new experience.


	4. Lost and Found

Irrational thoughts fluttered to the back of the brain as all systems shut down under the pressure of darkness. Muscles went numb, vision went blurry, and hearing faded. Being pulled from the world without having to physically do anything was simply magical. The prick of the flesh, the chemicals swimming around in your veins, it was pure bliss. Simple yet so complicated.

Drugs. Drugs were his only chance of real happiness. Illegal as they were, they surely weren't hard to find. The flesh that lined his lips were dry and the flesh every else on his body went pale as he lie against a tree, completely at peace with himself and the world. The chemicals that had been prepared manually and naturally began to twist around his blood vessels, draining his body of anything it had left. This was it. The moment of truth. Rather, the moment he had been waiting for since he started taking drugs. His death. Uppers and downers, all the same, but completely different. None had done the trick; none had finally split him entirely from the world. But this was it. He could feel it, even though, he really just couldn't feel anything. Everything was dieing down and his body wouldn't even twitch. Even his thoughts didn't seem to be controlled by him anymore, they were all just swimming true and free around in his head. Soon enough, they'd all be gone. He'd be gone.

Eyelids fluttering close, mind losing all consciousness, heart losing rhythm….

"_Hey…hey….why won't he wake up? It's been two days. Why won't he wake up!" _

Faint voices clung to his eardrums as he managed to pry his own lips open. The voice that was buried deep within his lungs had been lost, completely and utterly lost. It escaped him exactly where he was, but it certainly wasn't the park. Soft fabric soothed against his back as he tried to sit himself up. A disturbed grunt managed to squeeze through his lips, his body wasn't responding well, he was weaker than ever and could barely even get a few inches up before his arms giving way to the weight of his body. But, it wasn't his lack of strength that stopped him from moving any farther. Soft, gentle hands, pressed against his chest, encouraging him to lay down.

"_Shhh…don't try so hard. You just woke up." _

"Wh-?" He tried to speak but, well, he couldn't. It hurt. It hurt to talk. It hurt to even move. And the hands that had helped him down, the voice that tried to soothe him, was so strange. He didn't know it, he could barely understand it, but it was like an angel.

"_Can you tell me your name?"_

"O-" His head fell against the pillow, his fingers weakly latching onto the hands that held him tightly yet tenderly, "Otonashi."

"_Otonashi." _

He imagined a smile just then. A bright, faint smile that danced across the angel's lips. He wanted to see it, but his eyelids were crusted over to where opening them was out of the question. Instead, he acknowledged the other with a small squeeze to the hand. He gained nothing in return but silence. He couldn't speak anymore. That was probably the last word he was ever going to say, at least, until he regained his sense of society and what it was like to live a good life. He still didn't know where he was, and frankly, he just didn't give a damn. It was a failed attempt at suicide for the hundredth time and being here now, with his angel, he understood that God just didn't want him. Or Satan. Man kind didn't even want him, what made him think that anyone in the afterlife would?

Otonashi fumbled to release the others hands, he didn't want to let go, he was afraid. Fear. Fear was intense. An emotional scar that severed as a barrier between you an something else. Then again, fear could serve as a protector. Kept you from doing stupid things; perhaps Otonashi had no fear. He did a lot of stupid things, a lot of bad things, he had no fear, no sanity, no _life. _

"_Otonashi." _

A flicker of joy burst through his being, his whole existence, it all now relied on this angel, this human, this _boy. _Otonashi understood now. He was saved to serve this boy; he owed him his life, even if it wasn't one he wanted, he still owed it to him. Hearing his name come from the lips of an angel. It was like a dream. A perfect…surreal…dream.

"_Otonashi. Otonashi…Otonashi…"_

Pounding echoed off the back of his head, sending small vibrations through his body. A distant, familiar voice managed to slip into Otonashi's ears as he felt a rush of heat cover his body. The first feeling he had had in a while. What day was it? He lifted a weak hand up to his eyes, just barely rubbing at the lining of crust that seemed to be thinner than before. The voice continued to call his name, but closer. It evolved to directly next to him.

"_Otonashi."_

Licking dry lips, Otonashi forced himself up on his elbows. The strain it took to even sit up that far was agonizing, but his angel didn't stop him. Finally. He'd get to see his angel. To touch him. To hold him. His savior. His best friend.

Blonde lush waves of beautiful hair hung from a neatly carved jaw line, perfect cheekbones, and wide purple marbles sat softly curved into the pupil of his eyes. An elegant smile, just as pictured, danced happily over his face. He was beautiful. He was an angel. Otonashi lifted a finger to touch him, but he stopped himself. Something kept him from doing anything. No, not something. The same warm hands from before now rested tightly against his back, bringing his body in to a surprise, yet highly welcomed, embrace. Otonashi couldn't find the strength to hold on, so he simply went weak in his angels arms, resting his head against the shoulder of his savior. He couldn't find the words to say what would sum up his feelings, nor could he find any words to say at all. He was dead. Perfectly dead in blissful arms that supported him in many ways than just physically.

This went on for, sadly, a few seconds until a sharp looking boy with glasses walked into the room. He was…cool. Nothing like his angel, but close enough.

"_Tamaki. I must leave now, I'm meeting Yagami-sempai at his house. How is he?" _

"_He's coping well. But, I think he needs more rest." _

The angel smiled warmly at him, "_He'll be able to go to school soon, I hope."_

Then, the cool one left, without another word. Otonashi didn't quite comprehend why the other guy was here in the first place, then again, he didn't quite know where exactly here was.

_Tamaki; _his angel, walked about the room for a moment, his footsteps just barely even heard, his hand lightly nuzzled beneath his own chin in thought. _Tamaki; _his savior, sat on the bed beside him, his hands fixing the blanket that wrapped around Otonashi's body , his smile never changing nor flickering. _Tamaki; _his friend, lay in a bed just across from his, his feet propped up in a relaxing manner, his eyes closed from exhaustion. _Tamaki; _his love, took care of him with all his strength, offering him food and shelter in return for nothing, his boyfriend showing up rarely with little to say but hello's and goodbye's. _Tamaki. Tamaki. Tamaki, his angel, savior, friend, and love, lead him just out of the darkness within three days time. Tamaki. _

Days passed, Otonashi grew stronger, and yet, he was finding it completely impossible to speak. He couldn't find his voice. It had evaporated, evolved, disappeared from him. Perhaps it was the fear, the lack of confidence, either way, he couldn't do it. Tamaki tried to get it out of him, he tried, and he tried, and he tried, but it was a waste of his time. Even that one boy, the boyfriend, tried. Eventually they came to the conclusion that Otonashi just wasn't ever going to speak. From then on, he carried around this small notebook Tamaki provided him with and a pen, that way he could communicate in some way.

"_Otonashi!" _Tamaki came prancing into the room, his face as beautiful as ever and voice as happy as it always was.

Otonashi managed to pull himself up, leaning against the stack of pillows that had been slowly getting lower with everyday that Otonashi laid in bed. He pulled the notepad from the small coffee table beside him, writing in scribble letters, "Yes, Tamaki?"

"_I talked to the school today; you're all registered." _

:"What?"

"_You have to go to school sometime, you know?"_

:"Who said?"

"_I did. The host club is dying to meet you!"_

:"Then bring them to me."

Tamaki offered a disappointed sigh. One he had never heard before. Tamaki never truly expressed any form of unhappiness, whether it be small and unexplanatory or bug and complicated, emotions just didn't seem to come through to Otonashi. It hurt. It hurt a lot. To watch as your one true friend/love died on the inside yet said nothing. It hurt to understand what life really was, while his current residence had no idea. It hurt..just to know that Tamaki never got what he really deserved, what he should be getting in the first place, the gratitude he honestly needed, the love he needed. Caring for others who didn't care for him. He really was an angel. A golden soul trapped in a world of silver and copper.

Otonashi cared though. He loved Tamaki. He wanted Tamaki to understand that. He wanted Tamaki to know that, even though he may have a wonderful life now, he possibly wouldn't in years to come. Riches aren't everything, and neither are looks. What would determine everyone's happiness was their own person. Not much sense in that, but Otonashi knew that self realization and character comprehension were some of the most important things a person could have. He would know, because..he was missing both, and look at where he is today?

Scribbling some more on the notepad, Otonashi weakly handed it to Tamaki with a sincere, deep look in his eyes: "I'll go to school and meet your friends, Tamaki. Just because you've helped me so much; it's the least I could do."

School started the next week without a moment to spare. The morning lacked in enthusiasm as Tamaki helped Otonashi into his new uniform. Otonashi knew he was strong enough to do this n his own, but Tamaki never needed to find that out. Bright light flashed his eyes shut once the bedroom door was open. A frail, odd looking boy stood just opposite the hallway. Had there really been other residents in this house without Otonashi's knowing? Then again, he had been locked away in that room since he got here.

"Would you two hurry up we're going to be late."

"_Did you check the toilet paper?"_

"Yes."

"_Your room?"_

"Yes."

"_Everything is symmetrical then, Kid?" _

"Yes, now can we go? Naoi keeps messaging me that he's outside."

With a roll of the eyes the three set out the front door. Otonashi almost fell over had it not been for Tamaki when another boy, much feminine looking whizzed past. He immediately clung to _Kid's _arm. Quite seemed like Otonashi to Tamaki. Kid obviously didn't like it all that much, seeing as though he kept pushing and shoving the whole way to school.

There it was. School. An irrational hell for the damned. He remembered school. He remembered school when he would walk down the halls with a gorgeous girl clung to his arm and jamming music playing through his headphones. That's when he was living the good life. Then she left him. After that..he took a different path.

Tamaki's hand latched tightly onto Otonashi's shoulder, giving him a slight pat to encourage the ongoing of the inside. Kid and _Naoi, _had already ditched out and headed inside. There was just Tamaki and Otonashi.

A warm smile, a tight embrace, enchanting eyes, soothing words. His _Tamaki. _His love. His entrance to the world as they knew it, lead him through the light pink doors, the scenery engulfing the both of them as they walked inside…


	5. Baka

Stupid sister. What did she know? Fumizuki Academy was NOT a dangerous school. Sure they battled for no reason on a daily basis, but no one got hurt. Just their avatars, which, when you really think about, only got their abilities from the grades the students made, which encouraged the students to do better academically in order to earn more power. You can't ever go wrong with bonus' for good things you're supposed to anyway, right? That made sense, well, enough sense. Yeah. She had sent him to Ouran Academy, a supposedly 'safe' private school for smart rich kids with nothing better to do but waste their time on school work and shopping. He didn't quite understand how she could afford to get him in here, with his grades, while he was still taking very, very, very, very, very, small portions of uncooked ramen for lunch. He knew this school was going to be hard, that was a cold hard fact even a baka like himself couldn't forget. Eh, oh well. At least he'd try…most of the time.

With a simple roll of the eyes, Akihisa grinned, striding into the school. It was big, and pink. Not bad for a rich kid school, but it'd be so much better if it had a large flat screen…just above the entrance. Yeah. That'd be cool. Ah, oh well, life can't always go his way, but everything would be so much fun if it had. Before he got very far, he ran into a couple of kids, stumbling backwards and onto his rear. Blushing heavily he fumbled to stand up, waving his hands around franticly with a nervous smile wiggling across his face, "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! Please, take my lunch..my bag…anything you want!" He giggled oddly and held out his belongings, his head shamefully facing towards the ground. How could he even look at them. These rich kids all had such nice uniforms, whereas Aki couldn't even afford a decent meal. Pathetic.

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know. Hey, kid.."

"Yes?"

"Not you. Him. Hey, you."

Aki lifted his head, the same odd smile plastered there, tight and awkward. They were. They were. Odd looking. What the hell? This kid had STRIPES on only HALF of his head, was that normal? And..the boy next to him. Well, he wasn't so weird. "Uhuh. Ehehe. I'm really sorry!"

"For what?" The odd one shoved his hands in his pockets, speaking with a cool voice.

"For running into you."

"You ran into us?"

…..

…..

…..

"NO! Hahah, no, haha. Uhum, no. I'm just kidding. You know us new kids, with all our jokes."

"You're new here?" The not so odd one cocked a brow, speaking in a formal manner that wasn't really expected.

"What is this..20 questions or something?"

"Well, welcome to Ouran, I'm K-"

"I am God."

"Really!" Aki's eyes lit up.

"Would you let me finish my sentence for once?"

His first new friends at a brand new school, how exciting. If he wasn't so hungry it'd probably be better, but hopefully lunch would come up soon. Man, was he starved. Kid and Naoi were really fun to be around! Naoi was so funny with all his God jokes, really, he just kept them coming. He was so funny Aki could barely even breath during the first class period. No really, Naoi knocked the breath out of him with a single blow to the stomach. Wow could that guy pack a punch or what? Haha. Second class, he was lucky to be with Kid. Kid didn't talk much, but he did stare. Second class wasn't exactly his favorite, he would of much preferred laid back, and humorous Naoi.

Finally, lunch time!

Aki walked down the halls with Kid, meeting up with Naoi and two other boys in the cafeteria. It smelt really good in here, and the decorations were even fancy! Aki's mouth began to drip with moisture as the fellow boys sat around him, their neatly packed boxes full of rice balls, fish, bread, all sorts of thing. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to pull out his ramen portion. They might laugh. But he was so hungry.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kid spoke through a mouthful of rice, dodging Naoi's hand that was eagerly trying to wipe crumbs from his face. Naoi sure was helpful. If only Aki could have a friend like him at this school.

"Oh. Hehe. All I brought was this…" Aki reached into his bag, pulled out a rather large food box, removing the lid to reveal his perfectly cut piece of ramen.

"What…is that?" The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, who had joined them earlier, said in unison as they stared down into the box. Hikaru picked up the uncooked noodles and help it up to his eyes as if examining it, "Hey, Kaoru, I think I need a microscope. I can't seem to find Aki's lunch." The twins laughed.

Aki sunk down in his chair with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry about them," Naoi took the cap from his head, whacking the both of them in the head. Kid nearly had a spazz attack once that hat was off of Naoi's head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF ASSYMETRICAL GARBAGE, PUT THE HAT BACK ON, PUT THE HAT BACK ON. I HAVE TROUBLE LOOKING AT YOU AS IT IS. PUT THE HAT BACK ON."

Naoi didn't seem to mind it though. He simply slid the hat back on with ease and grinned over at Kid, who by the looks of it, was having a real heart attack. The Hitachiin boys began bickering amongst each other, trying to 'soothe' one another's head. This was all so odd. Aki had friends, close ones at that, back at his old academy, yet none of them were as close as these boys. It felt really nice to be hanging out, just a few awesomely awesome manly men at a lunch table.

"Anyways. Would you like some of my food, Akihisa?" Naoi offered up a slight smile.

"Really!"

"Sure. I probably won't eat most of it anyways." Naoi laughed lightly in amusement.

Aki eagerly held up his chop sticks to dig into the rice when Naoi's hand suddenly had grasp of his. Everyone at the table stopped and stared. Naoi shook his head, "Akihisa, you must try the bread first, the taste from that will help ease the plain flavor of the ric, considering I didn't bring any sauce. Here." Akihisa felt his face grow hot, Naoi placed a small piece from the roll against his lips with a determined face. Aki couldn't help but tremble when he took a bite. Having another man feed you was helpful and all but..everyone was staring. So much for manliness.

He offered up a weak smile, swallowing the bite and slouching in his seat, "Thanks."

Naoi smiled and turned his attention back to Kid, "Are you done over there?"

"No. I'm not _done. _Cakes are done. Pies are done. But people are finished or through. But, in my answer to your question, I am finished, if that is in fact what you're asking." Kid said with a smirk.

"Smart ass."

The day went by quickly after lunch. Akihisa was stuck in the next few classes with Kid. Neither of them were very happy about it, but Aki knew if he put effort into it that he could get along quite well with the boy; after all, he had to if he wanted to stick around Naoi and the Hitachiin boys.

"Akihisa."

"Yeah?" Aki lifted his head from the sleeping position he had on the desk. Only ten minutes 'till class was over and then he could go home. Why not just sleep for the rest of the class period? It wasn't like the teacher had anything important to say anyways. He'd rather talk to Kid than learn about tonight's homework.

Kid leaned back in his chair, holding out his cell phone across the aisle, "You gotta phone?"

Aki smiled, "Yeah." He grabbed the phone awkwardly, typing in his number before handing it back to Kid.

"Thanks."

The odd smile Kid gave him was cute. Maybe they really could be friends!

Ring.

Ring.

"So," Aki threw his bag over his shoulder, making sure to apply both straps on, for Kid's sake, "What do you guys do after school?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Well. According to 'daddy', we're all a homosexual supporting cast. But, to sum up our activities, I assume you could say we're a bunch of attractive teenage boys who use their charm to entertain sad and lonely naïve girls into thinking they actually stand a chance with, what really is in this modern day time, a fictional 'perfect' man."

Aki laughed, probably louder than he should, "You're really funny Kid!"

"What?"

"Like I'd actually believe you're homosexual!" Aki held onto his stomach, wiping a tear from his eye.

"IS THAT THE ONLY PART YOU GOT OUT OF THAT?"

"Was there something else important in there?"

"YOU-UGH-ARG! YOU IDIOT, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M EVEN SOCIALIZING WITH YOU!"

Aki's face flushed and he began flailing. He hated making people mad, more so, he was afraid of getting mad at people. They may hurt him. He couldn't hurt them. But they sure could hurt him; really bad. "Oh, Kid, I'm sooo sorry!," Aki grabbed onto the boys shoulders, shaking him, "I didn't mean to upset you! I'll never think you're homosexual again, I promise!"

"That wasn't my point." Facepalm.

Aki followed Kid hastily to said 'club' room. He quite liked following Kid around. It was like having your own little leader, but not technically listening to anything he said. Aki liked being a follower; it didn't take much work.

Kid opened the door, holding it for Aki to go in first.

It was so…girly in here. Not what he expected at all. Man, when Kid said entertaining girls..he really meant entertaining girls. This place was busy! So many people! "Oh, look, it's Hikaru and Kaoru!" Aki grinned and took off for them in a mad dash.

"Hey, wait!" Kid almost took off after him but was held up by someone pulling him into the back room.

Run. Run. Run. Run. "HEY, HIKARU, KAOR-" Aki's heart fell to his feet. He stopped in his tracks and nearly felt himself die right there. The scene before him, it wasn't what he expected. They were. They were. _Embracing _each other. Were people even supposed to have feelings for their family like that? Gross. But, Aki was going to be as optimistic as before if that really was the way they rolled; it really did seem to be a hit with the ladies. "Oh, heh, hey guys. What's going on?"

"Akihisa!" The boys beamed at once, acting completely different then before when he met them. They were…charming things now.

Rushes of swoons hit Aki's ear drums as the girls in that section began to crowd around the three boys, with little murmurs here and there, _"He's soo cute!" "Aw, I wonder if they'll make him their pet!" "But what about Yuki?" "IS HE YUKI'S REPLACMENT!" _

Aki had heard about this Yuki boy earlier. Apparently he was out sick for the week, otherwise Aki would have seen him at lunch today because they mixed up his schedule. Ah well, he must be the real deal around here. Along with his hot headed brother who only showed up when he did. More incest maybe? Who knows. Aki didn't even know the two and he already felt like he was closer to them than ever. Damn, gossip was all the rage amongst this rich kids, huh?

Kaoru pulled on Aki's hand, guiding him away from the table as Hikaru shouted, "Don't be long, I can't handle all these," Smirk, "pretty ladies."

Aki was lead to the back of the room. It was interesting to watch everything happen in the room, but he wondered if he should really be here, was what Kid said about their hobbies the truth? Homosexuality was seriously becoming a possibility.

"Sorry about that, Akihisa," Kaoru smiled sweetly. He was so different from his brother, it was hard to tell why they were twins besides their appearance.

"Oh, no, haha, it's fine!"

"If you say so. But, Naoi and Kid are in the back, I think they have something for you to change into."

"Thanks, Kaoru!"

Akihisa took one last glance as the other boy headed back to his brother. These people were so friendly and helpful! Aki grabbed onto the door Kaoru gestured him too, swinging it open with a grin on his face.

Light filtered out of the gap, sending small sparkles fluttering into his eyes. The room was bright for a moment, so Aki could hardly see anything, all he heard were the faint voices of Kid and Naoi…

"Hold still!"

"How can I hold still when you've got your feet up my ass!"

"There're on your back thank you, now hold still!"

By the time Aki could see, he had wished he hadn't saw anything at all. Kid was perfectly fashioned against Naoi's back, pulling at the strings of a delicate corset which neatly curved around Naoi's torso. Frilly short layers just barely met Naoi's knees, each over lapping the other with exotic colors. The top wasn't much different, except it wasn't on all the way due to Kid's struggling, the neck line was tugging at Naoi's upper chest allowing the fabric to just evenly reveal Naoi's perfectly carved collarbone and pale skin. Soft grunts came from the boy's lips as Kid tugged on the strings some more, causing the fabric to pinch the skin. Kid gave a heavy sigh, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his right sleeve.

Naoi flipped around to Kid, a disturbed, angry face grasping all of his features. Yet, he looked oddly…hot. Lipstick smoothed over his thin, feminine like lips, eye shadow just barely brushed over the very tips of his eyelids. He was…gorgeous. Aki felt the blood rising to his nose. He couldn't hold it much longer. Damn it. He was going to die in prison for all the wrong things that just went through his head, all the images of Naoi as a women, all the really hot and steamy things he could do with him all day long…OH GOD. The blood that had reserved itself in Aki's nostrils suddenly burst out and splattered the floor, giving off such a force that Aki's head went flying back to hit the ground.

A loud shriek came from Naoi as he hid behind Kid who was sternly glaring at Aki from where he stood, with his hands in his pockets. "And what exactly, do you think you're doing?"

With just enough strength to lift up a finger, Aki pulled his head up weakly to look up at Kid innocently. He tried to laugh. But he couldn't. Kid was giving him a look like he'd get stabbed if he even took one breath. Why would Kid care? Well then again, it was kind of awkward to react the..way he did. Man, he made some great friends, and he had already screwed them over. Perhaps he should've told them what kind of guy he was, who his best friend used to be and what kind of people he hanged around. Perverts.

"What's all that noise in here!" A tall blonde charged into the room, nearly stepping on Aki's head. "Uh-ugh, who is THIS?" The boy looked down at him with curious, yet worried eyes. Aki liked him. Not like that. This boy looked…friendly enough. Actually, he looked really friendly. If only Aki could give him a smile.

"It seems our judgment on the new boy was mislead. Not only is he asymmetrically hideous, but he's also a homosexual pervert."

"That's not true!"

"Huh?" Everyone's attention snapped towards Naoi who had jumped out from behind Kid. He was covering his chest with crossed arms, as if he had breasts, and had his knees awkwardly tilted into each other. Heh. He looked like he had to pee.

"It's not true! Akihisa didn't know! I bet he didn't even recognize me in this get up!"

"You're…defending him?" Kid cocked a brow.

"I'm defending him as much as any of us would defend each other."

"That's not very much, then." Kid crossed his arms, taking a leaping step over Aki's body, pushing Tamaki out of the way and charged out of the room. Aki stared up at the ceiling, pulling himself off the floor and took off in an immediate mad dash for Kid. "KID! KID! KID!"

Whoops.

Aki slipped, grabbing on to things near him. On the way down, he ripped off a table cloth, tore the edge of a girls dress, and broke several china glasses. Finally, he toppled over on top of Kid, his original target. The blood from his nose had already dried into two small little stains that lead down to his upper lips and the awkward smile he offered Kid was kind of sloppy.

He watched in satisfaction as Kid forced a smile, "Baka."

Tamaki was furious. So furious he had to send the ladies away that day. Akihisa had made an entire mess of the Host Club and he wasn't even there for less than an hour. Some first day. Of course everyone in the club forgave him, except Kyouya. He was charging Aki with more money than Aki could even count on his fingers and toes for all the damage he had done to their property. They suggested working with the Club, but Aki had to turn them down, he was here strictly for school, and knowing him, if he got involved any deeper then he'd probably only end up increasing his debt rather than reducing it. Instead, he got himself a job as a pool boy (waiter, basically) at the Hitachiin home. Like they really needed him, the first day he was there, he had to sit through an hours worth of introduction to all the other staff. There were the cooks, the gardeners, the nurses, the waiters, the pool boys, the janitors, the managers, the designers, the workers, and a few other things he forgot. Their weren't that many on each team, but hell, there were a lot of teams!

Hikaru and Kaoru had their own division, though. Most of the workers belonged to their parents..well, their mom's company. Aki was well..their only waiter in the division. They had two of everything else but a waiter. He barely knew these boys and now he'd have to work for them. Geesh. It was already the weekend and Aki was prepared to get his job finished for the day so that he could get home and do his homework. Or read some of his special magazines. Whichever suited the moment more.

"Good afternoon, help!" The two boys slid up against each other, greeting him in unison.

"Haha! Good afternoon, you guys!"

"Hm, so formal in an offsetting environment? That's new." Hikaru contemplated the idea while Kaoru leaned against him with little interest.

"So, uh, I have a lot of homework to do.."

"You're already asking for time off?" Hikaru cocked a brow.

"The boss won't be too happy to hear this." Kaoru did the same.

The two began speaking in unison, their hands locking devilishly as their face darkened and directed themselves toward Aki, "I wonder what Kyouya would say."

"Oh, heh, I didn't mean it like that! I just wanted to know how much I had to do?"

"Not much," Koru smiled, "Just a little list we made."

Just a little list? What kind of..:

_Wash clothes_

_Wash dog_

_Clean pool_

_Do homework_

_Clean room_

_Go grocery shopping_

_Bleach the toothbrushes_

_Polish and wax the floor_

_Make sure assorted combs are in the right place_

_Make beds_

_Pack lunches for the rest of the week, labeling each. _

_Clean the bathroom_

_Go pick up cat from groomer_

_Call private teacher, cancel meeting_

_Pick up mom's pain killers from doctor_

_Iron the clothes_

_Set out outfits for school on Monday_

_Call chauffeur and schedule dinner arrangements with the parents at finest restaurant _

_And, make sure to have fun!"_

Aw man. This was going to take forever. Oh well. Might as well get started now.

Ding. Ding. Buzz. Buzz.

Aki's phone went off, he flipped the device open to reveal a new message symbol. He didn't have time for texting right now! Ugh, oh well, just one glance..then he'd start!

"_Sunday; 2:25pm new message from Kid!_

_Wanna meet up at the park later? We're all having a big cook out. We could sit together…if you want. Xoxo"_

Aki shut the device with a small, delighted smile and let out an almost swooning like sigh. Kid liked him. Kid really liked him.


	6. Intensifying Accusations

It was nice day. Not like weather really mattered though. Sigh. Another day with the Host Club. Light was growing tired of hanging around with these idiots, it seemed as though the only one of all of them that actually had any sense of integrity, as well as a intelligence was Kyouya Ootori. The two were on a general acquaintance bases and Light wasn't prepared to take that any farther. Kyouya had something and someone that Light wanted back; the notebook. That clever little fool thought it smart to re-jog Light's memory in order to play a little game. Idiots. Light was the new God of this world and Kyouya was the only thing standing in his way, had it not been for him then Light might of actually killed off everyone of the Host members. In fact, he planned on doing that as soon as he squared me play kick the can with us!" Honey, the small and annoying, blonde jumped up eagerly in front of Light's person. Tamaki had arranged on this very day that his debt with the Ootori boy.

"Light-Chan! Come play kick the can with us!" Honey, the small and annoying, blonde jumped up eagerly in front of Light's person. Tamaki had arranged on this very day that the Host club would greet each other at the park for an afternoon of simply being 'commoners'(even if Haruhi was off out of town with her dad). That idiot wouldn't know the true meaning of a commoner if it slid into his brain and wrapped itself around the exact factual area of the brain that stored all information necessary. To be a commoner one must be poor, in fact, one must live in a life style at which everything is earned by hard work; just because he liked to play pretend for a day didn't mean he could change a damn thing in this godforsaken hell hole they called Earth.

"Play! Play! Play!" Hikaru and Koaru raised their hands in the air, chanting cheerfully.

Tamaki kicked the can as soon as the wind blew, causing his hair to flow heavenly to one side. It was amazing how well these boys could take being naturally beautiful to being porn star material. Everyone scattered. Light never really did understand this game, what was the purpose? Possibly nothing.

Light shoved his hands in his pockets, looking over to the tree that was just barely a few steps behind him. The foundation of the tree was old but strong, large enough to support it's branches and leaves. Much like Kyouya, besides the old part. It seemed although he was the foundation to the club, the one thing that held all of them in place; it was a miracle he hadn't given up on them by now. The boy was even capable of dragging Light along with them. It must have taken some real skill and a bit of luck from Ryuk, as if the Shinigami had any luck to give. Either way, Kyouya was smart. Unlike any one Light had met. Well, L was smart, but not the way Kyouya was. Perhaps if all went well and Light got the notebook back as promised he could form a partnership with the club. Most would disagree, resulting in their own death, but Kyouya may be smart enough to accept the offer. Light wouldn't share any of the glory with him, no, but he would in fact use him to gain his own power.

He was pulled from his jumbled up thoughts as the members began to form around him. Mori had finished prepared their grilled lunch and everyone seemed to be starved. The fire that just carefully sparked at the now fully cooked meet was dying down as Mori held out the tub full of meat for everyone to grab. He watched as all of his 'friends' squatted on the floor in delightful giggles while chomping down on disgusting, yet oddly enough, to them, appetizing food at which had been made outdoors where anything, including sex diseases, could have blown upon them. Nothing but a bunch of ignorant fools who enjoyed life way too much to even understand it's cruelty.

Each rich in his own way began telling stories of how their weekend was going so far. So far, all Light got out of the entire conversation was how snobby they were being. Of course, Light was forced to join in, taking a seat next to Kyouya. He crossed his legs in a child's position as he leaned forward to address the group straight forward and directly, "I've done nothing so far. After all, it is just the beginning of our two days off, yes?" Light offered a convincing smile as everyone began chit chatting amongst themselves.

It was intriguing enough to evaluate them all. Their social standings, their economic possibilities, their relationships. It was quite obvious to Light, if not everyone else, that Akihisa had taken his own homosexual interest in Kid, who was already so dearly forced into a committed relationship with Naoi even though he didn't know it yet. As for the twins, it became clear to him, no one else, that they were drifting. The two were madly in love when he had joined, homosexually or not it still wasn't clear, but since Yuki joined to make them a trio he had noticed the distance Kaoru had taken from his brother. As for Tamaki and Kyouya, that was quite interesting indeed; Kyouya seemed to lack the affection Tamaki strived to get, and as tables may turn, Tamaki lacked the confidence to confront his boyfriend on it, all in all though, the couple was coming along quite well. Other than that, no other relationships had been formed, or apparent to the naked eye, although..Light did have his curiosity about the two cousins Mori and Mitsukuni. But, anyways, nonetheless, with no point exactly to his little rambling thoughts on the group, they were interesting. It was like watching a society grow and develop only to reproduce nothing so that the only thing that grew was their fascinations and personalities rather than the population itself. Maybe if the boys weren't so self-conceded, they may actually be able to 'recruit' new people to take on in their steps, otherwise, this would be the last year of the Host Club. He knew it, Kyouya knew it, perhaps even Tamaki knew it. Without Mitsukuni or Mori, the club would fall apart in despair due to the loss of a great section in work.

This club was nothing without ALL of it's members.

Light watched as Akihisa lined food up against the grass, one's he had dropped of course, making a fake little train noise, "All aboard!", while Kid was trying to perfect the line by making it perfectly symmetrical, mean while Naoi was lying against the tree, hat covering his face and asleep. Honey was playing a game of 'tag' with the twins and Mori not too far out into the park, seems to him that Honey was winning. He looked around some more, spotting Kyouya and Tamaki snuggled up a few feet away to his left, whereas everyone else was his right. The two were heavily entwined in a deep, moist, so it seemed, kiss. Wasn't it just the other day that Kyouya refused to do anything publicly?

Homosexuals and their odd cravings to do things. He had nothing against those who preferred men over women, but it was kind of new to see them around where he was. You would think that a rich man who could get anything just by the snap of his finger, would much rather have hot women crawling all over him. It wasn't very rare to see homosexuals at Ouran. They were everywhere. Or at least, everywhere near the Host Club. So far no sign of lesbians, besides Renge, but then again, she was part of the Host Club so she just had to have her own interest in the same sex.

Hopefully none of their gayness would rub off on him. As much as he enjoyed a good rub down on sensitive areas by a beautiful man with smooth hands, he was content with his little interest in relationships at all. Just take KyouyaxTamaki for example. Sure they were happy now, but in the end, was it all really going to matter? It wasn't even legal to marry someone of the same sex, let alone declare themselves as in a relationship. And everyone who was anyone knew that as soon as the two families found out about this relationship, Tamaki and Kyouya would be in a hall of their one, perhaps one even worse than they were in now. Maybe he was just intensifying his original accusations of all homosexuals being related to the Host Club, but was that one Sohma boy 'gay' as well? Ah well, he'll figure that out on his own sometime.

"Hey, Akihisa, help me wake up Naoi." Light began to zoom in on Kid and Akihisa's conversation, leaning back onto the grass in a laying position as not to be bothered or accused of eavesdropping.

"Why?"

"Don't ask me why."

"But…I need to know why!"

"Just shut up already, you're going to wake him up!"

"Wake who up?" Naoi spoke cheerfully.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Light sat up just in time to watch Akihisa and Kid jump up and run away. Naoi had a smirk plastered on his face; damn, he really got them. The kid wasn't as stupid as Light thought. Ha.

The rest of the day went by way too slow. He couldn't even stand how long it took for the Host Club to decide to hit the hay. He was already to get going when Tamaki suddenly giggled loudly and stood up from Kyouya's embrace. "Let's sleep out here! Look at the stars, aren't they beautiful!," He swooned delightfully, "It'll be like we're really camping in the woods!"

"Besides the fact that we're in the park." Light pointed out. "What about hobos?"

"Those exist?"

"Yeah."

"No matter, they can sleep with us!"

"That's a great idea, Tama-chan!" Mitsukuni beamed.

So it was decided. They'd all sleep outside for the night. Mori didn't have the ability or materials to build a fire, so they all pulled out their phones. Each texted their parents, and soon after, fell asleep. Light remained awake. He didn't really mind everyone else getting kidnapped or killed, but her personally didn't feel like getting raped tonight. He could hardly see anything, but he sure could hear the steady breathing of those around him. He had separated himself from the group a bit, as not to be snuggled, because they were, in fact, snugglers. Last Light checked, Kid was in-between both Naoi and Akihisa, their heads cuddled up on his upper chest and his arms wrapped symmetrically around their shoulders. Tamaki was leaned against Kyouya's shoulder, drooling by the sounds of it. The twins were entwined on the opposite side of Naoi, holding hands. Honey was curled up in Mori's arms, who was neatly fashioned against the tree.

Then there was Light. All nicely snuggled up with himself. Just like it was supposed to be. He must of drifted off into sleep at some point because when he opened his eyes, though it felt like he had just blinked, it was bright outside. The shade of the sky had advanced to a pale blue, no clouds, but it really was cold out. It mustn't be earlier than 6am, considering the sun wasn't exactly out. Light shivered as his hands shifted directly over his own arms, trying to get some sort of warmth into his skin; it was useless.

With a defeated sigh, he turned over on his side with a disturbed groan of protest. He froze where he lay and slowly sat up. This close. Had he turned over any further he would have just about snuggled right into a drooling Akihisa that had wandered away from the protection of Kid's arm. Light poked at the boy, trying to nudge him back to the 'sandwich'; he did not want this kid anywhere near him.

"Hey, Kid." Light tried leaning over Akihisa to nudge at Kid. He succeeded of course, but Kid only grunted with a cringe of the nose and yawned. Kyouya sat up, shooting a glare in Light's direction before falling back into a sleeping position. Light knew when he needed to shut-up. He had stayed the night at Kyouya's house enough to know what those looks were all about. Light scooted away from the boys, taking a deep breath and laid his head back down, looking up at the sky. Where was Ryuk? Hm. Kyouya must have left the notebook at home, meaning that Ryuk wouldn't have followed.

An hour or so passed and everyone began to shift, awakening themselves from their sleep. Light was freezing his ass off. It was so nice yesterday, and now this? Then again, it was really early in the morning and the sun hadn't come out yet. He shivered some more, blowing on the palms of his hands that he had cupped in front of his face. Everyone else had a jacket on; unlike them, Light hadn't exactly planned on sleeping out in a public park, only an idiot really results in that kind of scenario. With a roll of the eyes, Light hopped up on his feet, nudging Akihisa over on his stomach. He watched as the boy jumped up in a startled attempt to free the dirt from his mouth. Light burst into a quite laugh, holding out a hand for Aki to take, "Sorry about that, buddy."

"Ahaha. It's okay, Light." Akihisa took his hand, letting him lift him onto his feet. Light noticed the look he got from the small, ignorant boy that really didn't matter, and smirked. It was good to know people here were suspicious and scared of him.

Kid opened his eyes, seeing Naoi beside him and grunted, pushing the boy away. Naoi rolled a few steps away and stood immediately, kicking Kid's side. Kid made a sick like noise and rolled onto his back with some awkward groans that followed. Aki squeaked, charging at Naoi and pushing him over only to knock him on top of Mori and Honey. Mori almost instantly punched Naoi off, causing the small and frail to explode in a fit of blood. As soon as his head hit the floor, Kid crawled over to his side, who was followed by Aki, who was followed by Mori, who was followed by a very upset Honey, who was followed by a very tired Tamaki.

Light felt a light fabric swoosh over his shoulders. The warmth that followed it was accepted happily and he smiled, turning his head to see Kyouya smiling right back at him. It was only a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. Light slid his arms into the jacket sleeves, watching as Kyouya made his way to the others. As much as the two hated each other, Light really could find himself falling for a friend like Kyouya Ootori. He kind of reminded Light of L, his old 'best friend', except without the idiotic tactics that so obviously got him no where but his death. Shame that Light couldn't be the one to kill him. Oh well, that was in the past.

Now he was stuck with these people; a whole new society at which he had the chance to become God. In fact, Naoi thought of himself as God; perhaps he was onto something there. Either way, he'd never really know.

Biting down on his lower lip, he made his way over to the crowd, leaning over Kyouya's shoulder to see Naoi. Mori indeed hurt that kid. All the force he had, put down on that body, it had to of been painful. As tough as Light was, he didn't want to get into it with Mori, maybe Honey, but knowing his status in the karate world, he knew better not to.

"Get up." Kid stood up, looking down at Naoi with a stern look.

Naoi grumbled, holding onto his rib cage and pulled himself off the ground with the help of Kid. Light was quite disappointed by this act; had they no sense in pride? Surprisingly enough, it didn't surprise Light with what little attention Naoi gave to the pain he now had. They were all spineless cowards with nothing better to do than 'love' each other. Light knew of love. Before he had the notebook, that is. He used to love his family, his nonexistent, hopefully in the future, girlfriend, his school work, his career. But what he didn't love, was the world. It was stupid. All of it; practically useless unless he restored order, which is exactly his purpose for life. To become God. To serve justice. To right the world. In all of the truth, his intentions were better than most others.

That morning was utterly disastrous and a complete waste of time. Light was glad when it was over. Moist grass licked at the soles of his shoes as he steadily paced himself along the path he chose to his one person home. Birds and bugs made annoying little noises as his feet crunched down on twigs, causing them to flutter away in mock surprise. Ha. As if they couldn't tell he was coming before hand; he was, in fact, making a lot of noise.

Light made his way inside the house, partially slamming the door, without intention, behind him. Once beyond the door, he began slipping off his shoes. With sleeping on the floor and walking home, Light was exhausted, but he was dirty. The body that he walked in from the day he was born was now feeling an odd soreness with every move he made. He had been hit, and hit, shot at, and hit some more, but his bones were never as 'lazy' as they were now. Laziness on a day like this was highly unacceptable.

Perhaps a hot shower would make him feel better. After all, the steam would certainly break a sweat, and he was absolutely smart enough not to fall asleep in water. No one wants to die by drowning. Only idiots did that; it only took true talent to get water caught in your throat and not breath. A real way to go was being stabbed, or shot. But light didn't need to worry about these kind of things, after all, he was going to die as a God, and come back as a Shinigami. A death god, which was amazing, because he was still god either way.

With a heavy sigh, Light pulled off his shoes and headed to the bathroom. The water ran over his fingertips as he checked for the temperature, it was close enough. He fumbled to undo the buttons on his pants, allowing them to fall to his waist just before sliding his boxers off as well. Light took a rough breath that seemed to force itself down his throat rather than ease down. He stepped into the shower, his body becoming completely lathered with silky water at which just barely drizzled against his chest. With a simple chuckle, he dunked his head beneath the steam of water, quickly running his fingers through the now wet hair. The steam that formed just above his head began to fog up the glass that stood as a barrier between him and the rest of the room. His hands slammed down against the shower wall next to him, his body flexing so that the veins, everywhere they were visible, popped out. His theory of a "relaxing" shower seemed to of failed him; this was everything but.

"Damn you, Kyouya Ootori." Light managed to whisper out of pure hatred, allowing small drops of water to wisp away from his lips with every breath.

How had he been pulled into shit like this? _Kyouya Ootori. _Why did he stick around if the notebook was practically useless in this 'perfect society' of this area? _Kyouya Ootori. _The boy who's eyes were crisp with little emotion. The boy with arrogant smirks that seemed to leak little satisfaction. The boy that unexpectedly snuck into Light's head and twisted every thought possible. Kyouya Ootori….Light's…one..true…._enemy. _

A ragged breath escaped Light's lips as he leaned against the other side of the shower; his hands searching the upper part of his bare chest. It was wet in the shower, making it hard to tell sweat from water. What was this? A mental breakdown? Maybe a physical one? It was hard to tell.

Light's body tensed up, his heart pounded, and his breath quickened. All the blood that he figured, until now, existed in his body flowed down south. Without realizing it, Light's mind composed it's own images, thoughts, feelings. Sadly enough, his body had reacted to them. The heat only made it worse; heat typically reminded the male body of the extreme temperatures in a women, just inside the walls of her pelvic area. But, he wasn't thinking of a women. In fact, he was just angry. Angry boners existed? Apparently so, according to the scene before him. It was the excitement of challenge which aroused him; oh how he longed to win. The exhausted sigh of which was victory, the sweat that would rain from his forehead to create his own feeling of completion and success.

Light reached for his manhood with a slight hesitation. He had never done something like this before; it was disgusting yet pleasurable. Before he could cup himself in the simplest bit he heard a knock come from the door. Light broke out in a panic as he wrapped a towel around his waist, managing to make his pelvic area seem stuffed. "Who is it!"

"It's me. Now open the door."

"Who?"


	7. Strangers can be Friends

A fallen leaf. Such a shame. He opened the palm of his hand, grasping on to the small object with closed eyes. "Such a shame..."

"Kouichi!"

"Uh...huh?" He turned to look back to the driveway, watching as his friend fumbled to hold a box up to chest height. He blinked once or twice, looking down to the leaf then back to the boy, then back to the leaf, then back to the boy. Finally dropping the leaf on to the pavement with a moments hesitation. Kouichi was at the boys side in a flash, gripping the bottom of the box as a gesture of support. A grunt sounded from the other side as the two shoved their "luggage" into the backseat of their, barely affordable, mini-van.

"Phew," Naoya whipped a hand over his forehead, grinning stupidly as his back fell against the door in an attempt to shut it, "That seems to be the last of it." He opened his eyes, pausing before crossing his arms with a lazy tilt of the head, "Will you miss it here?"

Kouichi lifted his gaze to the sky, shrugging, "In a way, yeah." It was the truth. In a sense. It was hard to describe what happened through the year he spent here. He hardly remembered it, actually. It was just another regular year; something unimportant and possibly wouldn't mean anything once he was shipped off to high school.

"Yeah, me too..." Naoya gave up on the slouched position, sighing heavily. "I-"

"Wait!" A new voice greeted the conversation, causing Naoya to stop abruptly, dropping his hands to his sides. Kouichi as well dragged his gaze away from the skies above, cocking a brow in the slightest bit. "There's still one more box." Yuuya pointed a finger to a small box he settled to the ground, smiling awkwardly at all their eyes being on him. The typical Mochizuki thing to do.

"Ugh, why'd you put it off so far to the side! I'm not a dog, I can't see that far!"

"I thought that was cats-"

"Whatever, just give me the box." Naoya grumbled, snatching the cardboard from the ground. He grummbled to himself, growling when he noticed there was just no room in the car. "Is this box /really/ important?"

"That's all my clothes..."

"You can buy more." Naoya threw the box over his shoulder, grinning smugly, his arm latching around Yuuya's shoulder. Kouchi muttered a few words, shuffling into the passenger seat of the car. Junior year here at Yomi North was over and it was time to start high school. Only. The three of them had bigger plans for themselves. All the others stayed back, thinking they'd get along just fine here in a small town. But not Kouchi, Naoya, and Yuuya. They wanted more. Kouichi's dad, as careless as he was, found a great little school, an academy actually, for the three to transfer to. He had finally left India and found business in the town "Ouran" was actually in, so it made great convenience for him to help with the bills and a place to stay. Yuuya crawled beyond a few boxes, squeezing into the seat by the window in the back, Naoya following him but into the drivers seat.

The drive wasn't all that long. A lot longer than he had hoped, but it was worth it. The town they entered was so pretty. A few trees scattered here and there along the sidewalks, the pavement smoothed out to a fine colour of grey. It was really pretty on this part. So calm and welcoming. BAM!

Naoya slammed on the breaks, a thundering roll hitting the car hood as a body flipped over and onto the floor after hitting their window. Yuuya screeched, covering his face with his hands, Kouchi reaching back to grab his knee with a panic stricken expression. Naoya gripped the steering wheel, his veins popping out in his hands, the knuckles turning white from the strength at which he held the material. Kouchi watched the sweat trickle from his temple, his face flushing pale as he dodged out of the car in a hurry. This seemed all too familiar. But, agh! His head hurt, throbbing pain literally was surging through his head. Why did it remind him so much of something?!

"Kouichi!" Yuuya's small yelp pulled him from the pain in a swift wince. The boy had climbed up to the front seat, shoving all the boxes aside to make it there, "Come on, Kouichi!" He tugged on Kouichi's arm before hopping out. Kouichi followed after a moments pause, swerving into complete view of the hood of the car, spotting the fallen victim immediately.

"Are you alright!?" Naoya shouted into the man's, no, boy's ear, curling him up into his arms like a child.

"I'm fine, haha! Really!" The boy smiled awkwardly, rubbing the top of his head with a small laugh. He squirmed, staring up at Naoya, "Can you let me go, though? I don't think my boyfriend would be too happy about this."

"Akihisa!" Another boy, one really odd one, charged over to the boys aid, shoving Naoya out of the way immediatly, "The hell do you think you're doing! Akihisa, are you okay!?" He jumped up on to his feet, about ready to throw a swing at Naoya, "What'd they do to you!?"

"Kid! Wait up! How dare you leave me like tha-oh, and what do we have here?" Yet /another/ boy jumped out of the blue, huffing with crossed arms and slanted hips.

"Naoi, I thought I told you to hold our spot in line."

"I got bored, besides, reserving spots is a job for peasants, not God."

Yuuya held onto one of his arms, squirming away from the newly formed crowd. Naoya scratched at his head, staring at the three with no words in his mouth. Kouichi on the other hand smiled. He smiled at the strangers. He smiled and broke into a piercing laugh. It felt good in his throat and made this trip all the worth. They truly were quite the bunch. He just wanted to know which was the boyfriend! His eyes watered, the laugh ringing in his ears as he gripped his stomach, throwing his head back out of amusement. Through the slits of his eyes he was capable of seeing the uncomfortable smile creep up on Yuuya's face, also taking into consideration the faces he was getting from the others, not really minding the awkwardness on Naoya's expression. His hand swiped a single tear from his cheek, a deep breath being inhaled with a lazy smile, "I'm Sakakibara. Kouichi Sakakibara." He held out one hand in greeting.

"Diegad Kidashio. Please, call me Kid." The odd one took his hand firmly, giving a curt nod upon releasing their hold. All business and no play. Hm.

"Naoi. Hayato Naoi." Next came the one with the hat, his hand was warm and soft. Very feminine like, only with a twinge of cocky, "You may call me-"

"Don't even go there." Kid peeped in, shooting a glare at Naoi.

"Naoi will do fine." He forced a grin, bowing before curling up next to Kid. His arm latched around the boys torso. Hm?

"Akihisa Yoshii. Feel free to call me Aki!" The injured one dusted off his pant leg, holding up a still wave and a cheerful grin, taking up the other side of Kid with an arm latched around his shoulder. They were all so...beautiful. And...and..._gay_? It wasn't a problem if they were, it was just..new.

"Naoya Teshigawara." He rolled his eyes, hoping off the floor and crossing his arms. Yuuya smiled peacefully, scooting his way back up to the lot of them, his hand extended. "Oh, this is Yuuya Mochizuki."

The rest of the day was quite eventful. Aki, Kid, and Naoi led them around town up until they reached an ice cream stand. The bunch of boys were actually really nice, they even offered to have the car picked up and taken to their place. Well, at least, Kid did. Apparently he was some sort of rich. The town was quite and appealing for the most part. The roads were shaded light pink to add an elegant glow, the grass almost perfectly green along every sidewalk. It was fun to get a personal tour on foot, but soon they needed to get back to Kouichi's dad. He would be worried eventually. The 6 boys circled around a table outside the ice-cream shop, taking up seats on every side possible. Kouichi dipped his spoon into the thick desert, twirling it around for a few moments before popping it in his mouth. Yuuya sipped on his lemonade, smiling widely as Naoya shoved his face full of cookies. Gee, at an ice-cream shop and no one bothered to get actual ice-cream?

"So, which of you three are dating?" Naoya leaned on his forearms, licking the crumbs from the corner of his mouth as he directed the question at their newly found friends.

Kid's face tensed up, "None of us are dating."

"But, he sai-"

"I lied! I was just, I don't know." Aki sunk down in his seat. fiddling with his fingers awkwardly.

Naoi jumped up, arms above his head in a threatening pose, "You told them what!?"

"I told them I had a boyfriend..."

"You couldn't have said "girlfriend"!?"

"They were holding me, it wouldn't make sense for a girl to get jealous!"

"Baka." Kid facepalmed, shaking his head, looking back to Naoya who looked almost intrigued by their personal bickering. "We're all straight."

Naoi rolled his eyes, sitting back down with a huff, "He's lying."

Kid paused, looking to the boy, "Excuse me?"

Naoi leaned into the table, ignoring Kid's statement, "Kid's my boyfriend."

Everyone grew silent. Naoya pulled back with an honest nod, "I knew it."

"You didn't know a thing." Kouichi piped in. The look on Kid's face was disgusted. They weren't dating. Well, not so openly, at least. Kouichi didn't want to make him feel like they were /making/ him come out. That'd be wrong. It'd be an invasion of his personal privacy, and it would be incredibly rude to make him say anything when he wasn't ready. But, it was plainly obvious that he had feelings for someone here. Just by the way he looked at his friends. Kouichi could tell, but he would never judge.

Akihisa broke out laughing, "You actually believe him?"

Naoi and Kid both looked at him in astonishment, Kid stopping before resting a hand upon the boys shoulder with a smile, his own laughter creeping in on the conversation. Naoi just stared at them both, clenching his fists and turned red, "How dare you laugh at your God!"

"They're not laughing /at/ you." Yuuya smiled, shaking his hand as hew slapped a hand to his mouth, the laugh leaking through his fingers. Naoya watched Yuuya adoringly, breaking out into his laughter. Soon enough each were laughing all except Naoi who was getting frustrated beyond belief.

"Stop!" Naoi hopped up, tears licking his eyelashes as they made an escape attempt down his face. He wiped at the salt water with his sleeve, "Just stop!" He took off running. Everyone stopped. First thing, Kid took off after him. Kouichi sighed pleasantly as he watched the boy take off after Naoi. _He was gay_. Maybe he didn't want anyone to know. Maybe he didn't want Naoi to know. But Kouichi could see it in the way he dashed out of that seat. The way he tensed when it was mentioned. That boy had feelings. Not gay feelings, per say. But he had feelings.

Akihisa showed Kouichi and his friends back to the car, leaving them with a bright smile and a very acceptable apology for face planting the hood of their vehicle.

The three boys took off on the road to find where Kouichi's dad was. It wasn't that long of a drive. But it was a silent one. And so was the unpacking of their junk. It wasn't an awkward ride. But it was plain to see that Naoya felt kind of bad for making Naoi cry and Yuuya was simply feeling hurt because Naoya was hurt. It was like a chain reaction. Pain, y'know? One person gets hurt, the feeling is mutual to all those who care about them. Maybe that's what was meant to happen. Maybe sorrow was the key to love. Either way, the three boys were kind of ashamed once they entered their new home. Kouichi left his boxes downstairs, going up to find his father, only to come back down with no luck at all. He must've been out doing something more important than throwing a welcoming party for his newly arrived house guests. The boys didn't do much the rest of that evening. They had to iron their uniforms for school that had arrived about a week ago. They were bright blue. That was a big step from the black they so previously wore in Junior High. But they'd get used to it. After all, Kid, Naoi, and Aki had all said they were in the same school. How cool, huh? They even invited them to this club thing in an old Music room. Without even knowing what the club was, they had accepted the offer and would stop by after the weekend was over. _Kouichi couldn't wait_.


	8. Crash

_"Don't worry…you're going to be okay."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I won't let anything hurt you."_

The day started crisp. Cold to the cheeks as cool whips of wind edged at the pink flesh that was once so sickly pale. His hands shoved deep in his pockets as he continued to walk at a steady pace. The gavel beneath his feet crunched up until he reached the walkway to the school. The ground became smooth, finely shaped into wonderfully symmetrical tiles that curved into a beautiful fountain at the front entrance. He had been here so many times, yet the symmetry never failed to get prettier every day. Stopping to stare he let out a deep sigh, watching as the heat from his breath appeared to be smoke filtering out into the air, the world was an interesting place…

"Kid! Kid!"

The natural response would be to greet his caller, but he knew that voice; this was more of an attack than a summoning process. Kid had deliberately left earlier this morning to walk peacefully alone; his plan had been successful up until this point. Maybe if he managed to continue walking…he lifted his heel to continue on, freezing in terror as a hand grabbed onto his so suddenly.

"You're going to catch a cold standing out here like that…come on…"

It was too late. Kid's face darkened with sadness, his head slouching to hide from the shame, "Naoi, do you have to be so touchy…"

"Huh?" Naoi seemed caught by this remark, tilting his head with curiosity before smiling cutely, "You're silly." His grip tightened around Kid's hand, his fingers slipping between the creases of the opposite boys so their hands were entwined. Even making the "Excalibur face" wouldn't sum up someone's disgust for Naoi.

Kid grumbled, a light blush swarming around his cheeks as he gave Naoi's hand a gentle squeeze. He understood their job at the Academy, but Naoi took it to an extent that they were a real thing. He was only setting himself up to be hurt once Kid was granted back to the Shinigami world. Kid had a feeling it would be soon, his father never really was the stubborn type.

The two strolled down the rest of the pathway, Kid more reluctantly than Naoi. His eyes shifted across the girls that squealed shamelessly at the boys. Kid felt so violated at this school. It was disgusting, the least bit entertaining. To be someone's show wasn't his intention, but apparently it's all you had to do to fit in. He was just another piece in a chess game, not even a player anymore; he had given that spot up a long time ago when he met Naoi. They passed through the halls with ease, Kid slouching behind, Naoi forcing him a long with all his strength. They ran in to a few of their Host Club friends along the way, but only chatted for a moment. Winter had come so quickly and from everyone he had talked to so far, they were preparing for their holiday break. Kid didn't quite understand what the big deal was, but apparently some god like child was born by a virgin, highly unlikely, and now people celebrate his birthday by gaining their own gifts.

Quite selfish.

Tamaki had planned something extravagant as a going away gift for the girls, but everyone objected, so he invited everyone over to his place for the holiday instead. Tamaki was lonely in that big house he had. Kid and Otonashi were barely even enough to occupy two rooms out of a lot, so it was no wonder he liked throwing get togethers and parties.

"Kid…" His thoughts were interrupted by Naoi who had suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Kid turned to look at him, practically smiling at the final notice of the absence of his hat, "Yeah?"

Naoi furrowed his brows, "Can I….can I stay the night at your place tonight?"

"What? Why?"

"N-never mind," He laughed lightly, "It was a stupid question. Come on…we're gonna be late for class."

After that, Naoi didn't seem the same. He felt so distant though he was so close. Surprisingly enough, it hurt Kid. It hurt Kid to watch the boy frown, to watch him put on a fake smile though through his eyes there was apparent fear. He got some sort of vibes from his partner that were uneasy. It scared him how strong of an affect Naoi had on his mood. Kid did absolutely nothing but think about him all day. When they had classes together, he sat in the desk next to him and watched him do his work. When they didn't have class together, he texted him from underneath the desk. Naoi was generally a happy go lucky, very annoying, kind of guy. He wouldn't just ask a question then request you forget about it. He was more persistent than that.

The last bell rang and Kid threw all his books into his bag, jumping up from his seat in a hurry. "Hey…" He stopped in his tracks to the door, looking back to his normal science partner Aki. "Uh…" A blush formed on the boys cheeks and Kid tilted his head to the side, confused, but anxious to leave. He needed to catch up to Naoi.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" He laughed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "Here." He shoved a box Kid's way before dashing past him. Strange. The weather change sure did stir up something in all the boys around here. He looked down to the new box in his hand, furrowing his brows before shaking his head, never mind that. He needed to leave.

Kid stopped by his locker quickly, placing Aki's box in the small space along with his own bag before taking off to the club room. He shoved through the doors, looking around the room quickly, "Where's Naoi?"

Tamaki shrugged, "He went home early. Said he didn't feel well. Is everything thing alright? You look a little worried…"

"Just fine. May I be excused for the day?"

"Sure." Tamaki smiled and waved him off, "Just make sure he's alright."

Kid whipped out his phone, walking out of the front entrance and down the same courtyard he walked through this morning. _He passed the fountain_, keeping his attention on the screen before him, texting Naoi quickly, "Where are you?" He sent the text, hearing a ding near him. Kid looked around, snapping his phone shut and back into his pocket.

"You couldn't have walked a little further before blowing up my phone with texts.."

He found Naoi at the gate that lead to school grounds, "Sorry..but I was afraid you left without me.."

"Afraid of walking alone?"

"Afraid of you walking alone…."

"Why do you care so much?"

"You're my God. A loyal worshipper will do anything to protect what they believe in…"

Naoi smirked lightly, shaking his head with a chuckle, "You've learned well."

"I could say the same for you…you're not wearing your hat." Kid smiled, "Now c'mon, you'll catch a cold."

They walked in silence for a while. Kid bit his lower lip, reaching for Naoi's hand, his fingers locking between the other boy's creases. Naoi didn't look at him, only squeezed his hand gently as a response. The walk to Naoi's house wasn't all that far, but it wasn't a very nice neighborhood for someone that attended a private school like Ouran. They reached his front yard and Naoi pulled him to a stop, looking over to him quickly.

The house was small, worn down with shackles drooping off the edge of the roof. The driveway was makeshift, formed of only a slick path of gravel in the middle of dried up yellow grass. The wood on the outline of the house looked molded, clearly darkened by all the rain it had endured. Little plant pots lined the window seal, but there was no porch, only steps that led up into the house. Kid studied the door, noticing the door was open with only the screen guarding the entrance. He didn't feel very comfortable with that. It wasn't safe. He turned his attention to Naoi, meeting the boys gaze without hesitation. He could not be bothered more by this house. The symmetry was all off. It was disgusting. Disgraceful…an abomination, it should not stand no longer nor hold humans inside…

"You need to go now…" Naoi frowned lightly.

"I'll see you inside…"

"No. You can't come in…"

"Nii-chan, is that you?" A little girl appeared from behind the screen door, hair up in droopy pigtails, thumb in her mouth and doll dangling from her hand. She had on the Ouran uniform for the Primary classes. She was so little. _She looked just like him_…"Nii-chan!" The girl dashed out of the door and ran through the yard, clinging to Naoi's leg as if he was metal and she was a magnet.

"Momo, what are you doing home?"

"I felt sick so the nurse sent me home early, Nii-chan, who's your friend? Hey, mister, what's wrong with your hair? Are you my nii-chan's friend? Want some tea, I gots lots in my room. Maybe you want a cookie!"

Kid was sitting at a small pink table before he knew it, being served invisible tea in a broken cup and plastic cookies on a napkin. How pathetic. But the child was very intriguing. She looked just like Naoi, it made Kid happy, in a weird way. Her name was Momo from what he got from Naoi and she was his younger sister, and only sibling. Kid had heard nothing of her 'till now, which was strange, she seemed like such a little prodigy.

"What's yer name 'gain, mister?"

" Diegad Kidashio."

"Kid? Got it!" She giggled cutely and Kid grinned in amusement. Naoi stood against the door frame to the room, watching them. Kid looked back at the boy, tilting his head.

"Pardon me a moment, Momo…." Kid got up from the small chair, approaching naoi who lead him into the kitchen. "Why haven't I heard of her?" He confronted Naoi with crossed arms and furrowed bows.

"It's for her protection, Kid…you need to leave…"

"Her protection? I'm not going to hurt her, Naoi. She's a little girl."

"You don't understand. We don't many friends.."

"You have me. And the Host Club, what are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't understand…" Naoi froze at the sound of the screen door slamming shut. He shoved against Kid's chest, pushing him back into the child's room. Kid stumbled, falling against the carpeted floor. Quickly getting t his feet he reached for the door knob but there was a heavy weight in front of the door. "Be quite.." He heard Naoi's voice through the door. He must be standing in front of the door…_but why?_

"Daddy must be home…" Momo spoke quietly, holding a finger to her lip before standing up and reaching for Kid's hand. "Shhh…" She took hold of one of his fingers, leading him to the far side of the room. She put her hands over her ears, looking at him to do the same. What was…happening…He edged his hands up to his ears to cup them, eyes widening at the sound of a thud. He heard Naoi screech, his heart leaped along with his body. Kid slammed through the bedroom door, feeling terrified of what he was going to see, he wasn't sure he wanted to see…he didn't want to know…

"Kid! Go back into the room!" Naoi shouted from the floor, holding his cheek.

"Who the hell are you!? What the fuck do you think you're doing in my house you little piece of shit!" A large man with a beer bottle swung at Kid, but he dodged it. Was this their….father? That's when he realized what was happening. The anger built up inside Kid and he ran at the older man, swinging and kicking until he was knocked cold. Kid took the bottle from his hand, pooring the remainder of liquid on his face before smashing the glass over his head,.

"I'm a guest…." He spit, growling deeply as he fell to his knees beside Naoi. "Are you alright?"

"What have you done! That was my dad…Kid.."

"He's no father if he's laid a hand on you, Naoi…"

"How'm I gonna explain this when he gets up? Huh?" The tears formed at the rims of his eyes, his body curling up in a depressed sitting posture. His face buried into his folded arms that rested on his knees, small sniffling sounds coming from his nose. Kid slowly pulled him closer, his arms twirling around the boy's body as he rested his chin against Naoi's head. His thumb gently stroked at Naoi's arm.

"Don't worry…you're going to be okay."

A small whimper came from the partner that was now clinging to Kid, head buried in his chest and hands grasping the fabric of his shirt, "Promise?"

"_I won't let anything hurt you…"_


	9. In Time

_ I feel as though time, all in and of itself, is escaping me. I'm not sure where it starts or where it eds but at least I use to know how fast it was going. In the human world life seems to capture time, ruin it, destroy it and change the pace at which you take it on. My flesh is become more sensitive to the weather as it changes from ice to water between the now ending or supposed to be ending winter. The wind still nips at my cheeks and my nose and I can find the occasional ache in the tips in my fingers from the coolness, but the news continues to report new signs of spring approaching and praising the city around me. I've been here for a year, maybe more or less, and yet the mind of a simpleton still confuses me. Their appearance, much like my own now, isn't so much as repulsive in symmetry but rather compelling and routine. A days thoughts can consist of anything. I have no plans. And if I do then they can be altered, just as I have been. My father has made no sign of contact. I wonder if he's even noticed I'm down here at all, but at this point it's more of a minor curiosity than a hope or a prayer. I've grown use to the way this place operates. Although I previously lived in After Life America, I find the simplicity and normality in present day Japan to be more so riveting. The boys I have developed a relationship with remain a mystery analysis wise, they're constantly in motion, and never dull for a moment. Although they so much as amuse and entertain me, I find my feelings towards them frustrating and complex. There's a saying here, or everywhere it may apply, no one said life is going to be easy. But am I really living in this moment, or do I just exist? I've lost my deity powers so far as I know and I'm beginning to feel weak under stress and other ordinary things. I fear I'm reversing my life span. I fear that time is playing the movie backwards. I fear I'm becoming humane. Physically, I'm adapting, but through compassion and other necessities in life I am evolving. I'm experiencing things I'd never even knew existed. _

_Pain is a long contributing factor to my new experience list, I can rest my finger upon a barely pricked needle and feel the metal surge through just one layer of skin before I pull away, afraid to shed blood. I'm not sure what my insides would look like here on Earth. Perhaps green, or unnatural. Would I ever heal? I don't know. Pleasure, certainly qualifies. There use to be a fine line between delight and pleasure for me, but now I think they're the same thing just with different levels. I feel delighted when Naoi's hand slips against mine and fills in the spaces between my fingers. But I feel pleasure when the same hand accidentally rests on my upper thigh. I'm not sure if it matters, but I'm afraid to tell him, or anyone. I want to fit in. And maybe being pleasured is wrong. I picked up a copy of the Bible a while back, when Christmas came around, and the things I read confuse me. They make me uncomfortable, in fact. They make me feel strange as a human. Everything you do is wrong. But if everything I do is wrong how could I ask for forgiveness or even bother moving forward? A life of sin is a terrifying thing, so I burned the book. _

_Tohru died at the mark of the new year. It was mysterious and rather sudden. Some form of attack occurred on her heart during school, and she didn't survive. The club didn't take too hard of a hit but the Sohma boys have been out for a few weeks, even though Yuki himself had just recovered from a broken leg after falling out of a tree. It seems as though no progress has been made in our journey as friends and family. The new boys we picked up, the three pair, died in a train accident on their way to school. I suppose time was working forward and against everyone. Maybe Naoi is the one of us to survive. Maybe..._

His eyes tore from the page before him, blinking twice at the buzzing alarm that flashed from the surface of the desk in his room- _6:00 a.m. _A sigh fell short of his lips and he looked over to the occupied twin comforter only a foot away. A small, quick, observation of the body outline beneath the sheets and Kid kicked the end of the bed nearest to him, "Up."

"No." The boy pulled the blanket further above his head and grumbled.

It was a typical morning activity. An evening/night activity as well. He was always there. You'd expect it wouldn't be so cold in someone's room every night, especially since it was a well kept up house with a fine vent system. But "body warmth is the best kind" so Naoi would whine each night when he crawled in to Kid's bed. And yet, Kid didn't mind being spooned. Even if when being spooned he couldn't sleep because he was too crowded and ended up forcing himself out of bed and in to his desk chair just to stretch out. Naoi delighted Kid, and him staying in the same bed was still safer than the house he was living in.

"Please..."

"No."

Another sigh and he shoved his hands in to the loose pockets of his pajama pants, reluctantly standing up, "I'll suffocate you." He reached beneath the boys head and pulled the pillow out from under it, "Don't believe me.."

"Ok, alright. I CALL SHOWER FIRST!"

"Why do you insist on pestering me with this stupid notebook business?"

"Because, obviously, someone didn't read the rules correctly."

Yagami's hand reached in front of Kyouya's eyes and pressed to the last three rules at the bottom of the mere beginning set, "See. You have to use it or you die."

"Right, right, but I didn't use it for several months and I'm still here."

"Because you had the potential to use it-"

"But that's an inconsistency."

"Your life is an inconsistency."

"It's obvious these rules are made up. Besides, I've already killed four of the kids from our school, I think it's quite enough to please the Gods of Death." His voice was obviously toned in spite of the opposite boy, quickly nabbing the paperback and shoving it back in to his bag, "Now if you don't mind I need to get to Tamaki's." He began to shove past Light-

The boys hand pressed to Kyouya's chest, casing him to falter in his path before the low grumble of his voice reached out, "You killed three innocent people. Do you really think that boyfriend of yours is going to understand?"

"You know nothing about Tamaki-"

"But I'll bet I know more than you do.."

Kyouya's eyes shut in minor irritation, finally shoving past the boy and leaving.

Kid rested his head against the back of the couch in one of Tamaki's unused studies, his arms spread about the top cushions and his eyes closed. Light breaths filtered in and out of his nose as he tried to ease in to an afternoon nap before he felt a new warmth embrace his body in interruption. One of his eyelids popped open to look over at the boy resting within the length of his right arm, "What do you want?"

"I was looking for the library..."

"Well, obviously this isn't the library..."

"But you're in here."

A frown surfaced it's ugly mark on Kid's lips as he slid his hand in a full wrap around Naoi's shoulders, "Which is exactly why you should leave."

"If you want me to leave so bad then why're you holding on?"

"You're warm and..."

"Body warmth is the best kind."

Even though he had already reclosed his eye he could feel that smile grace the partner. More importantly he felt his head rest against the crook of his neck, but still against the shoulder while his hand, just as he had hoped, fell on to his thigh. Naoi brought him pleasure when they were in each others company.

"_KID!" The exclamation shocked Kid from his regrettably short slumber, _somehow his body had ended up slanted in to a chair and just one leg propped on to the couch so Naoi could fit just inbetween his lap. He blinked rapidly and squinted, confusingly asking, "Yeah?"

"I-I didn't know..I..." Naoi's face turned a bright red and Kid shot straight up, "What did you do?"

"It's more like, how did I do it?" Naoi looked away and Kid finally looked down.

_Shit. _

"I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

The door slammed behind him and his back pressed against the door surface, his face flushing completely when he finally was able to observe the new and shocking buldge in his pants. He remembered having a good dream, but not that good of a dream. He gulped and tried pushing it down but that just caused an unwanted moan from the excitement in the touch.

"Hey, Kid..it's okay..you know you can come out..I don't mind.."

"No, it's disgusting it's gross..I'm gross..!"

"No, Kid, come out..please..."

"No, I don't want to."

"If you don't come out, I'm going to suffocate you."

The door opened and kid had a towel wrapped around his perfectly clothed body, his lips pursed with embarrassment and his gaze turned away, not even bothering with the red in his face, "What?"

"I think it's kinda...cute..."

His head snapped to the boy in front in front of him, surprise written within the painting of his face. He was greeted by a shy Naoi. Hardly the intimidating annoyance Kid related to each day. "C-cute?"

"I mean..it's flattering..."

"Flattering?"

"It happens to everyone."

Kid furrowed his brow in a mild anger, "But you don't understand.."

"But I do und-"

"I'm not supposed to be like everyone!" Kid raised his voice and couldn't help but move in a threatening manner towards the boy in front of him, "I'm not supposed to be this way! I'm not supposed to feel this way, Naoi! My life isn't supposed to be so difficult! I shouldn't have to fit in to normalities here on Earth! I'm not supposed to love you!" It wasn't until a moments breath that Kid realized his hands had firmly taken hold of Naoi's, pinning him to the wall behind himself, out of anger. His chest heaved with widens eyes, trying to search for the answers in a face that felt so lost itself. It wasn't until Kid let go in a stammering, scared manner, that he heard it. It was faint. But it came again, again with force.

"I love you, too, Kid...I've always loved you..."

_I suppose in that moment we felt infinite. That time had raced forward and matured us to the actions we were taking place in. Love was a tricky matter, hardly handled in the days of high school, I assume. I think I'm too young for love. And I think Naoi might be, too. But we loved each other. And the further my body pressed in to his, I guess the more I loved him. The hotter it became, the more the passion. The harder I became, the better the pleasure. All in one moment, it happened. He pleasured and delighted me. My face hid within the dampened crook of his neck as my hips began to thrust even faster, needing the contact of his body more than I've ever needed anything. His lanky figure beneath my newly weakened body was bucking violently with each physical exhaustion I put upon him. His nails were scraping, digging at the bare skin of my back as he tried to hold on,out of fear I might let go. And indeed I did. We both did. I took the biggest breath my lungs could handle and felt all my engery evaporate at we became entangled lazily. I licked my lips and felt a sudden worry sweep over me as I leaned up to look at him, _"Are you bleeding?"

"Just a little."


End file.
